


I’m Not Creating A Title For This Shit. It’s a Donnie X Reader.

by HeyHeyDidjaKnow



Series: Forged In Fire: An Isekaic Mess [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Domestic Fluff, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don’t like it either, I promise that things get better eventually I hope, Isekai, I’m supposed to post on Sundays but I usually do it very early Monday morning, Murder, POV Female Character, Protective Donatello (TMNT), She’s tryin her best to make sure the protags don’t die, TMNT, Weekly updating schedule, all the edge, female y/n, have fun., im sorry, or a fucking nap if I’m being honest, or on saturday, she/her y/n, x Reader, yet it has to be done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyDidjaKnow/pseuds/HeyHeyDidjaKnow
Summary: You died a horrible, fiery death, and now you’re in the TMNT 2012 universe. If someone has suggestions for the title, please let me know. I legitimately have exactly nothing, but, hey? At least I’m 90% sure I’m going to finish this piece of shit.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Series: Forged In Fire: An Isekaic Mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133351
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m not willing to name the actual thing I’m not going to bother coming up with a name for each chapter. If you come up with something, let me know.

Dying is not fun.

I do not know if you knew that until last night. Maybe you figured that since it was romanticized so much that it would not suck as much as it so clearly and obviously did. Maybe you dreamed of dying relatively peacefully, surrounded by your loved ones. Alas, those dreams were dashed last night when you, oh so wise Y/N, decided that you were going to try baking and forgot the most essential step; taking the thing out of the oven. You remember that night so clearly, the screams of your family begging for their lives still bouncing around in your ears like a torturous golf ball that made a habit of forcing itself into your throat, the feeling of your hair catching alight as your skin bubbled and charred, and rational thought became a foreign concept. You do not remember if you had died from a heart attack or hyperthermia or smoke inhalation, but you had a general idea that, yes, that night had been your last on Earth.

So, where the fuck are you?

You pull yourself into a sitting position, your back pressed against something hard as your eyes struggle to adjust to the darkness. The air smells like rotten food and exhaust engines as you pull yourself off the concrete, looking around the alleyway that you had found yourself in. It's small, narrow, unremarkable in every way, with graffiti covered dumpsters near the entrance. Dazed, confused, generally out of sorts, you make your way to the entrance, patting yourself down for injuries you did not seem to have.

You rub the side of your face with your hand. 'My head is killing me.' You slip your hand into your jacket pocket, feeling a key and a piece of paper. 'God damn it is cold in this alley.' You zip up your jacket, walking out into the open as you pull the note out, beginning to read.

"Dear Y/N," you mumble as you read, "we are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into our transference program, yadda yadda yadda, whoopdeedoo..." You skim ahead of some introductory jargon before getting near to the point of the note. "From this point forward, enjoy your permanent residence at ten West.. fifteenth street... apartment number six two two... New York, New York?" You blink. 'I... that's not my address.' You pull out the key. 'Wait, hold on.' Your eyebrows furrowed. 'New York? Wait, I was dead, wasn't I?' Your eyes become unfocused. 'I don't live anywhere near NYC. Where am I?' You look around for some sort of landmark, street name, anything to give you some idea of where you are.

You hear a car squeal to a stop on the street corner in front of you, snapping you out of your stupor. As identical men start climbing out of the back of the vehicle, all marching deliberately towards you, a fifteen-year-old girl, your immediate reaction is to run like hell. Unfortunately for you, apparently your speed was not comparable to that of the men who quickly apprehend you, scooping you up and dragging you kicking and screaming into a van. You hear vaguely familiar voices outside, but your focus is less on the mayhem and more on the more pressing matter of getting yourself out of the van. You pound at the door, feel for any sort of locks on the inside, something, anything to get you out of the van, still screaming your head off as you hope whoever was outside had the common sense to call nine one one. You feel your eyelids droop as your breathing slows, your voice dying as your pounding becomes less intense. You slide to you knees, eyes closing even as you mentally scream at yourself to get up, keep at it. You passed out.

\--

You wake up laid on the floor this time, the pulsing of electricity above your head almost soothing as you open your eyes. You stagger to your feet, looking around your well-lit enclosure, pink florescent lights lining the ceiling and walls like arteries. After taking note of your new bruises and checking to see if you still have your few personal belongings—you do—you ran over to the door, eyes fixated on the mind boggling, ridiculous scene taking place in front of you.

'Oh, for fuck's sake.' You back away from the slot in the door, trying to process the blatant larping headassery. You had not thought that you would honestly be able to say that, apparently, you were kidnapped by the mother fucking Kraang, yet, in some stroke of tomfuckery on behalf of whatever deity controls your universe, you have, obviously, been kidnapped by some seriously hardcore cosplayers. If nothing else, you must admire the obviously advanced set up.

You run your fingers through your hair, chuckling almost manically. "So," you say to yourself aloud, "I got kidnapped by TMNT fanboys. Great. Fantastic, even!" You pace around the room, throwing your hands up in exasperation. "I guess this makes me April O'Neil, then? Cool." Your voice is extremely tight as you shake with intense, mostly negative emotions. "So, I'm somewhere in New York, kidnapped by the Kraang in the worst convention ever. Let me guess," you laugh, losing your mind a little as you speak to nobody. "I'm gonna have a run in with the Teenage Fucking Ninja Turtles next, right?"

As if on que, you hear laser blasts and shinking metal. The high pitched beeping on an alarm sounded as you heard people—'Male, teenagers... fuck my life,'— talking about power or something as their footsteps approach your room. You pound on the door. "Hey! Over here!"

You see a brown set of eyes look in through the window. Your suspicions are confirmed; 'Definitely TMNT larping.'

"We found her," the owner of said eyes, the one cosplaying as Donatello, calls to the others. Lasers shoot by his head as he turns to stare death in the eyes.

"We'll hold them off. You pick the lock." 'Leonardo.' You breathe a soft sigh of relief; if nothing else, you are apparently on the side of the people trying to get you out in this game. You hear footsteps going towards the firing.

"Don't worry," "Donatello" reassures you, voice tight with apparent anxiety, "I'll have you out of there in a second!"

"Thanks, Donnie." You give him a half-hearted thumbs up, trying to see what he was doing through the window. "Take your time."

His eyebrows furrow. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

You sigh. "Look, man, I don't know the script for the first episode by heart. You're gonna have to cut me some slack for not being off-book."

"Off—what?" He stares at you blankly.

You purse your lips. "I'll explain if you let me out," you promise. "Just pick the lock before the blue one gives you shit."

"Oh, right! The lock!" He nods, grasping onto the logical thing you say and leaning down to start working on the alien technology. He pulls the cover off a control panel by your door, starting to fiddle with the wires.

You lean against the door, watching him work curiously. You hear the battle cries of "Michelangelo" and the toppling of robots as he works, clearly focused on his task. You zone out again. "This is some serious shit," you mumble.

He mutters in frustration. The one dressed as Raph marches over, more impatient. "Oh for the love of—get out of my way," he snarls, proceeding to take a very real looking sai out and stabbing the panel with a very in-character ferocity. You almost feel the urge to applaud the acting, and you might if this weren't such a high stakes situation.

The door in front of you and behind you open at the same time and, deciding against getting captured again—you remember something about hanging from a helicopter in that scenario and you want nothing to do with that—you run alongside the turtles like your life depends on it, stumbling to a halt once you reach outside and slamming the doors closed behind you, blocking it with your back.

Your feet scramble to gain some traction on the cement. "Donnie," you snap, almost impressed by the force used to pound against the doors, "put your staff in the handles of the door. We gotta go ASAP."

"Wait, hold up." The one dressed as Raph jabs his thumb towards you. "How do you know his name?"

You groan. "For fucks- it's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, not fucking Happy Sugar Life. Get the thing in the thing before the vine thing kills us!"

"The what?" Donnie and Raph seem much more confused than before, staring at you inquisitively and angrily respectively.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey pointed. "I think she means that vine thing."

From the shadows emerges a towering creature made of plant life, its vinelike limbs draping across the ground like roots as it rears its ugly head. Its exposed, pulsating heart pressed against what remains of the creature's ribcage. "You did this to me," It growls. "Now you're going to pay!"

"It's-"

You cut Leo off. "Snake guy. Mutated into a weed. If you wanna kill it, go for the heart."

He looked back at you, joining the other two pairs of piercing stares. "Cut that out."

"Then don't monologue and kill it before it has mobility!"

"On it." Raph charges at its lumbering form, and within moments, it falls to the ground in a heap.

The pounding against the door is getting more intense. "Donnie! Staff!"

"Right!" He runs over, sliding his staff in between the door handles. 

You stumble forward, the pounding already starting to crack the wood. "Alright, now we can leave." Without waiting for the others, you sprint away from the building like your life depends on it. The others, clearly confused, follow.

You got a fair few city blocks away before you slow down, breathing heavy and palms stamped with the outline of the key you were holding desperately onto. "You run really fast for cosplayers," you pant, "with all the- the paint and all."

"Yeah, about that." Donatello stops next to you, a thousand questions apparently swimming around in his head. "How do you know our names?" His mouth moves a mile a minute. "How did you know the weakness of that vine creature? What do you mean, cosplay? Who are you? Who were they?"

You cut him off. "One question at a time, hot stuff. Deep breathes."

His pupils dilate. "H-hot stuff?"

Leo cuts in. "How did you know what we were—uh—cosplaying?" he asks tentatively.

"Odd time to cut the act, but alright." Your heart rate lowers to a decent pace as your mind still struggles to comprehend what had just happened. You slow your breathing. "I mean," you explain, gesturing with your hands, "it's TMNT. It's iconic."

"Iconic?" He nods. "Well, since you know so much about it, then why don't we test your knowledge? To see if you're a real fan.."

"Y-you think I'm hot?"

"I don't see the point, but I'm down." You shrug, deciding to ignore the melting turtle for a second. "Shoot."

He thinks for a moment. "Who's the main character?"

You shrug. "You four, I guess."

Mikey jumped in. "What's the theme song?"

"Gonna have to be more specific there, buddy."

"Is it really a great idea to just talk out here in the open?" Raph crossed his arms across his front.

"Probably not." You look around. "Unless you have a map on you, I'd suggest we go back to your lair."

"Our—what kind of stalker—"

"Look, honey," you sigh, "if we're going to go over every aspect of their lives that I know about we're going to be here for a long time. For our purposes, just assume I know everything I need to know, and if you're curious about specifics, we'll go on a case-by-case basis." You start walking down the sidewalk. "I'm guessing you guys hang out in the sewer, right?" You feel almost tempted to say that they're just flat out psychotic, their blatant conviction in their own characters almost frightening. 'I've heard of kinning,' you think, pulling up a manhole cover you see at the end of an alley and wincing at the smell, 'but this is ridiculous.' You blink at the surprising lack of weight.

"Yeah." Mikey—no, the Michelangelo cosplayer—walked over, already hopping in. "Our show must be super popular, right? Who's the favorite character? How long have we been running?"

"Oh, you guys are—" You stop talking. "Wait, what year is it?" You start climbing down.

"Two thousand and twelve. Why?"

You step off the ladder, starting to walk behind him as he lead the way. "Well, it's not tweny twelve where I'm from. It's twenty twenty."

"Wait, hold up." He turns around to face you as he walks. "You're from the future? That is so freakin awesome!"

You rub the back of your neck, trying to ignore the smell. "I mean," you confess, "being from the future would be cooler if I was from a better time, I think." 'I wonder where they—' You shake your head. "But, If we were running on the same time, I'd only be seven, I think, so it's pretty cool I get to be here, I guess."

"Dude, totally!" He turns a corner. "Our first day up top and we meet a time traveler?"

"Technically," a voice from behind you makes you jump, "if what she's saying is true, she somehow also knows interdimensional travel as well."

'Mother fucking ninj—cosplayers, focus. Don't let them pull you in too.' "Well, I really wouldn't say—"

"Guys, is there not a clearly bigger concern on our hands?" You were already getting sick of not hearing footsteps. "Like, say, I don't know, the fact she's claiming we're fictional characters?"

"Look, man," you roll your eyes, "I already said I'm more than happy to answer any questions I can. In fact," you continued, stopping in your tracks as you stared the red—clad turtle in the eye, "I'll even stay put until we sort this whole situation out."

"Fine by me." Leo and Raph both face you, eyes boring into your soul as you stand there awkwardly.

"Let's start off with the basics." Leo's tone is awfully light compared to his blatant skepticism. "What is everyone's name?"

You force yourself not to roll your eyes again. "You're all Hamatos." You point at the tall one with the gap in his teeth. "That one's Donatello, the yellow one next to him is Michelangelo, you," you point at the red one with the broader shoulders, "are Raphael, and the sensei appointed leader is Leonardo. Easy."

Leonardo nods. "Okay, you got the easy one." It is at times like these when you wish you could read people. "What are we?"

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles." You don't have to hesitate.

"How did we become the way we are?"

"Splinter had a Kraang run in and you got ooze on you. Last thing you touched before you transformed was a person, so you became turtle/human hybrids." You rest a hand on your hip. "Oh, happy birthday, by the way."

A sea of blank faces face you. "Wait, you know who those things are?" Donatello is the first to speak after a pregnant pause.

"Well, yeah." You shrug, the reality of the situation not yet dawning on you. "They almost take over the world in at least two season finales.

"They what?"

"Yeah." You stick your hands in your pockets, fingering the key and note, confused by their apparent horror. "I mean, I'm still on the season three finale, but alien invasion is this show's bread and butter for the most part."

"I- what?" Raphael appears to be having a stroke. "What- bre- I- huh? What the-"

"Is he okay?" You look, completely unconcerned, at Donatello, who is swaying on his feet.

"Alien.. invasion..."

You blink, walking over to him and placing your hand on his cheek. You were surprised at the feeling of skin under your palm. 'Not face paint..' You look his incredibly pale face over curiously. 'Not a mask...' "Oh." Your fingers slide down and off his jaw, falling slackly. "You weren't joking, were you?"

If nothing else, he seems less concerned than he did a second ago.

Leonardo—'The actual—hold on a minute.'—grabs your shoulder. "This isn't a joke." His face is stone. "You're being serious, right?"

You felt blood drain out of your face. "Sadly? Yes." You force yourself to take deep breaths so as to not pass out. "But, on the bright side," you smiled weakly, "I can guarantee your survival for at least a few months."

"What do you mean a few months?" Raphael is shaking as he yells, his voice roar echoing in the enclosed space. "How is it only—what the hell?"

"The show only ran over the course of an in-universe year." You fight to keep your voice steady as dread seizes your throat. "I don't know what happens after the year is up, or if it even lasts the whole year."

"So we have less than twelve months to live?"

"This is so not cool." Michelangelo is having a bit of a mental breakdown. "So, so not cool."

"Hey, it's not a guarantee!" You put your hands up reassuringly. "That's just how long the show runs. Besides, it's a kid's show. There's no way they'd kill off the main characters."

"The hell they—who the hell is they?"

"Nickelodeon."

"What the fuck is Nickelodeon?"

You groan. "Look, I'm just saying that you four are definitely going to survive the next few months!" Your voice rises easily to his volume. "I don't know what happens after those months are up! I haven't gotten to that point!"

"Why the hell not?"

You ran your fingers through your hair, laughing incredulously. "What, do you think I knew I was going to meet the IRL Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and had a chance to plan accordingly? No!" You throw your hands up in the air. "I died last night and now I'm here! Hell, I don't even know where the fuck I'm going to go, fuck knowing who's going to get the fucking axe between now and the series finale!"

"Will you two both cut it out?" Leo snapped, shutting you two up.

You put your hands up, still fuming and glaring at Raphael. He responds in kind.

"What's your name?" He looked at you.

"Y/N. Y/N L/N." Your breathing slows slightly.

"Alright. Y/N, you said you've seen up to season three, right?"

"Yeah." You nod.

"Meaning you know what's going to happen in the next few months, right?"

You nod at the leader.

He thinks for a moment. "Then we need to stay in contact. If what you're saying is true, your knowledge of our show could be extremely valuable to us."

You rub your eyes with your hands, sighing, trying to cool down. "I can do that." You put your hands down. "If nothing else, I'm more than happy to offer up emotional support. The next few months are going to be extremely physically and emotionally difficult for you guys."

Donnie pipes up. "Do you have a place to stay?"

You pull out the piece of paper. "I have an address and key, but I don't know my way around NYC." You smile slightly at the unintentional rhyme. "Do you guys know where ten west fifteenth street—wait, it's your guys' first day." You nod. "I forgot."

"It's alright." Donatello is oddly quick saying that. "I-if you want, I—we can help you find it."

You rub your arm, your previous indignance replaced with extreme embarrassment at your previous actions. "Nah, it's alright," you reassure him. "I'm sure I can find a map or something."

"It's really not safe to just wander around New York so late."

You pause at that. "That is an extremely good point." You nod. "Alright. But I owe you guys dinner or something for trusting me this far. Also," you smile teasingly, "what you're currently eating is legitimately revolting."

"Amen to that." Raphael, if nothing else, seems to have calmed down.

Mikey hopped in. "Oh, we just found this crazy awesome food—"

"I can order pizza," you reassure him.

He punches the air excitedly. "Let's go!"

"If you want, you can sleep on the couch for tonight," Leonardo offers. "It's going to get light pretty soon, and we really shouldn't be seen."

You shrug. "Works for me.”

As you follow the teenagers down the sewer, conversating as you walk, you take a moment to reflect on all that has happened so far. A part of you, oddly enough, is almost excited by the prospect of spending time with these guys. But a stronger, darker part reminds you sweetly of the dangers you knew lay ahead.

You close your eyes. 'I'm never going to see my family again, am I?'

How that is the least of your worries, you don't know.


	2. Take a wild guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize that, no, you don’t have a chance to go home. But, hey? At least you get a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original fic, I did things like doing the slants letter thing. When I start posting new chapters on this, I will. But not today.

Surprisingly enough, the easiest one to convince of your legitimacy is Hamato Yoshi.  
As soon as you walk into the lair, all you have to say to Ratman is that his daughter "was" named Miwa (obviously, dropping a bombshell like, "Your daughter is alive," is somewhat bad form) and that he was going to give her a fan/knife thing, and he is convinced. Maybe it is to do with his natural compassion and/or naivety, but it allows you the option to sleep on the couch and not have to wander around to find exactly where the hell that address is.  
You pull your knees to your chest as you stare blankly at the dead television screen, mind wandering as you listen to the accumulative sounds of the others. You are used to being awake at ungodly hours, of course, but typically they are spent alone; this is an uncommon occurrence. Now, anyways, you wish you had a way of contacting people. You already feel homesickness writhe around in your stomach, and your dread for what is going to happen next is outmatched by your gnawing curiosity regarding the fate of your family in the fire. Of course, you know their chances for survival was close to none, but—  
"Y/N?"  
You almost jump out of your skin, having not noticed the sinking of the couch next to you. You look over at the speaker, relaxing slightly. You put your hand on your chest. "Sorry," you breath to Donatello as you try to calm your beating heart. "I uh, kinda zoned out."  
"It's alright." His posture is awfully stiff. "I just figured—ya know, since we're going to be interacting more—we should uh, get to know each other a bit."  
You nod as you stretch your legs back out. "Sounds like a plan." You turn your body to face him, shaking a little from the start but getting over it relatively quickly. "Oh, by the by, you're the one that can kill me with your bare hands. You can and should relax."  
He rubs the back of his neck. "Was it that obvious?"  
"A little," you shrug. "But, in your defense," you smile playfully, "if some random bitch walked up to me and started telling me every detail of my past, I'd be hesitant to get too friendly too."  
"Oh, it's not that!" He put his hands up, talking oddly quickly. "It's just that you're the first human I've ever met, and really the only person I've ever really talked to that isn't one of my brothers or Splinter—"  
A memory slaps you across the face. "Oh! Right!" You grab his hands, making sure his full attention was on you. "I gotta tell you something really important."  
He went red. "W-what?"  
"I don't think it's wise to tell you outright exactly what's going to happen," you start, impulsively running your thumb over one of his knuckles, "but if you run into a triceratops man, or if you hear about a triceratops man, you have to kill him immediately."  
"I- huh?"  
"Three or so episodes before the season three finale," you repeat, "you or someone else is going to run into a triceratops man, who you have to kill. If you let him live, the world as you know it will be destroyed and sucked into a black hole."  
"Black hole?" He blinks. "So, in a few months, we—what?"  
"Well, they call it a black hole, anyways." You roll your eyes. "It's pretty weak sauce for a black hole. I'd hasten to call it more than a portal, but, I guess, technically, it's a black hole."  
"You seem to know quite a bit about this sort of thing." He smiles awkwardly. "You know, for someone who just kinda popped out of the blue."  
"Well, yeah." You smile back. "People like you inspire me to learn more about how the world around me works."  
His pupils dilate, and he breaks eye contact. "Wait, but you said that we had at least until the season five finale, right?" You feel his thumb wrap around yours slightly. "If that's the case, how can a black hole destroy our world? We'd die with it, wouldn't we?"  
"See, you would think that." You shrug, letting his hands fall between you two. "But the show is already playing fast and loose with science in general, so."  
"I am legitimately so confused right now."  
You sigh, patting him on the shoulder. "Me too, buddy."  
"I just—"  
"Honey." You stifle a giggle. "No combination of words will make any of this make any more sense than it already does."  
"I know, but—"  
"Listen, if you ask me any more questions, we'll start having to deal with more time travel bullshit then we'll already have to."  
He sighs. "Okay, I'm dropping it."  
You nod, already feeling the sting of guilt. "But, hey," you nudge with your shoulder teasingly, "if it makes you feel any better, you definitely got the most sugar than your brothers."  
He blinks. "What does that have anything to do with that?"  
"Compensation? I dunno." You pull your legs under you. "Just trying to make up for the fact that it's really not a good idea for me to give out too much info about an uncertain future."  
There is an awkward pause.  
"So," Donatello asks gently, "if you don't mind me asking, you said you died, right?"  
You nod.  
"So, uh, how did you...?"  
"House fire."  
He blinks. "You... you remember—?"  
"Yup." You chuckle tightly. "Every excruciating detail."  
He tenses slightly. "I'm sorry."  
You sigh. "Don't be. Not your fault." 'My fault, actually.'  
He rests his head on his hand. After a pause, "Do you know, then?"  
"Know what?"  
"You know, what happens after."  
You shake your head. "I blacked out and now I'm here. I'm guessing you don't run into a ton of people like me."  
He cracks a smile. "I don't really run into a ton of people period."  
You try to help lighten this stifling mod you have created. "Well, I'm glad your first introduction to humanity proper is through some psycho pseudo-Cassandra."  
"Less Cassandra and more just general prophet." He grins. "If Raph believes you enough to go off the handle—well, I guess that's just Raph in general."  
You chuckle. "Hey," you whine teasingly, "lay off your brother. Obviously he's a very levelheaded man."  
"Totally." He rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Cool as a cucumber, that guy."  
"Speaking of, where is everyone?" You look around the noticeably empty living room.  
"Sleeping, probably. I tend to stay up later than they do."  
"And why's that, Bill Nye?"  
He shrugs. "It's easier to work when people aren't asking for help with things."  
"That is very fair." You close your eyes as you lean against the back of the couch. "I must say, I'm not envious of your position."  
You hear him shift closer. "Why's that?"  
"If you don't already, you're probably—at least, from what I've seen," you clarify. "Well, it seems like, sometimes, you have the world on your shoulders. It can't be a good feeling."  
A pause. "I guess you could say that, yeah."  
You stretch upwards. "But" you continue, moaning softly as you feel your muscles crack, "if it makes you feel any better, I have—or at least had— access to the internet. I will gladly explain google."  
He clears his throat. "The internet search engine or the number?"  
You grin. "Either or, although I would most certainly lose track if my zeros halfway through at best."  
He laughs. "It took me so long to figure out how to say it," he sighs, "The trick is to just say zero for a long time and eventually just kinda zone out. You can really just stop after fifty and people won't notice."  
"See," you open your eyes, wrapping an arm around his shoulder—he certainly stiffened up quick— "that is why I like you, Donnie. You always know the score."  
He relaxes quickly. His speech is slurred a little. "You like me?"  
"Hell yeah I do!" Your voice is noticeably lighter than it was before, more relaxed. "You are totally awesome, if you'll pardon my candor."  
"N-not at all!" He smiled bashfully. "I'm flattered, really. I just—I'm surprised is all. I didn't think you'd—uh—like someone like me."  
"What? Why?" You are, apparently, extremely dense. "You're the coolest guy ever!"  
"Well, I'm not really a guy."  
"Wait, is this the whole turtle thing again?" You roll your eyes, leaning into him as you close them. "Dude, legitimately? I don't care."  
His voice softened. "You what?"  
"I don't care. You're smart, reliable, funny... I mean, what isn't there to appreciate?" 'I didn't expect him to feel warm.' "If I'm being honest," you shrug in an attempt to stay casual, "and, if you promise not to give me shit—"  
"I won't," he promises, almost eagerly.  
You smile. "I will admit that I had a thing for you, along with many other people where I'm from. Fictional crush, you know."  
"You're joking," he challenges.  
"Scout's honor." You raise your right hand, already starting to zone out. 'Really warm...'  
"You're serious?"  
You hum in confirmation. "I don't..." You yawn, the weight of the incredible stress admittedly starting to take its toll. "I don't wanna make you uncomfortable after what I just said," you mumble, curling into him, admittedly not in your right mind, "but do you mind staying here until I fall asleep? Sup... surprisingly enough, you are ridiculously warm and comfortable and warm."  
He tenses up a little, but slowly wraps an arm around your shoulder. "Yeah. I've got nothing better to do." His voice is gentle, soft.  
"I owe you cupcakes." You nod off.  
\--  
You could tell you boosted his confidence if only a little bit. He stood taller the next night; admittedly, you feel a sense of pride at his pride. At least, it makes up for the verbal abuse from his brothers when they find you asleep together.  
As you walk down the street that next night with Donnie shadowing you, you consider the pros and cons of revealing more about what you know; although there were certainly more items for pro, the chaos theory was sort of a big deal, and, knowing the reputation of this franchise and its post-apocalyptic bullshit, the last thing you need is to tempt fate. Still, something about this felt wrong, like not telling someone to get out of the way of a moving car. 'Wish I were Cassandra,' you think bitterly. 'At least I wouldn't feel bad.'  
You stop in front of the offending building. 'Finally.' You look around for your chaperone and, after not seeing him— 'Fucking ninjas, man.'—sigh and give in. "Good night," you said to the open air.  
You look back at the door, startled to see someone looking back at you. 'You are fucking with me right now.' You wave awkwardly as the man holds the door open for you. You step inside the building, making a beeline for the elevator. 'A doorman? Really?' The lobby was entirely too hotelish for your liking, the warm lighting bouncing off the smooth tile cleanly. 'How much is this place, anyways? It's fucking New York.' You press one of the buttons. 'If I'm the one paying rent, I am royally fucked.'  
Somehow, via some sort of divine intervention, you find the apartment. You take the key out of your pocket— 'Note to self: scavenge up enough money for a keychain.'—and stepped inside.  
The apartment made you do a double take. It is so... familiar. Nicer than usual, more polished, yet somehow exactly how you' would have used the space. The floors are hardwood, the walls painted a relatively neutral color that is easy on the eyes. As soon as you enter, you see the kitchen to your left; small, but considering it is only you, it would be perfect. To your left, down a short hall, is a bathroom—bright white surfaces with black countertops. And in the only other room in the apartment, in front of you, is a bed, a couch, some chairs, a table, a chest of drawers, a closet, a television, and a coffee table with a phone and an envelope on it.  
You walk over to a large window overlooking the street, shutting it and sitting down on the couch. You pick up the letter first, carefully breaking its seal and pulling out a note and a card. Your heart leaps as you see your name in white lettering. 'Well, having a credit card doesn't sound too bad.' You place it back onto the table as you start reading.  
"Dear Y/N L/N:  
We understand that the transition between your previous life and this one may be difficult, and we at The TIS are more than happy to provide for you and your needs during this transition period. Your questions are likely numerous. That is the purpose of this document, to address any concerns you may have.  
Finances/Personal Belongings: The most noted concern of those just beginning in our program is to do with housing. We understand that it is incredibly important to the mental health of our members to have relatively stable housing, especially considering the strange, new environment they have been thrown into. Your residence is paid for by the TIS. All necessary emergency services (repair costs of any sort, medical bills, phone bills, etc.) and any utilities that may be included in said residence are also covered by this plan. In addition, your TIS assigned debit card will receive a daily balance of $300 (balance will change with inflation), which can be used at your discretion. Your residence has been pre-furnished to what our experts believe to be your taste, and your refrigerator and cupboards are filled with a variety of raw food items. Silverware, crockery and cookware has also been included. You have also been provided with various detergents and whatever hygiene products you used before your transition. These things will be replenished biweekly unless, for whatever reason, you start using different food/hygiene products. In this event, your inventory will be adjusted accordingly.  
You are currently in position of one (1) weeks' worth of clothing, including any undergarments applicable, which includes 7 pairs of pants and 7 shirts taken from your wardrobe, along with any clothing you are currently wearing.  
Cell Phone: Your TIS assigned cell phone is, practically speaking, identical to your previous device. Any streaming services you were previously subscribed to, along with any you may decide to subscribe to, are covered by the TIS. Your login information is included with your banking/personal information, all of which is included in this envelope. If you wish to upgrade your phone as the years go by, or if you wish to purchase a second device, these log ins will still be available to you, although you will be required to purchase any additional software/electronics through our website: www.TISShop.org/FU. A charging cord and block are located by your bed. We recommend purchasing a case for your device.  
Please note that all websites/services/apps previously available to you are also available via TIS approved electronic devices.  
Employment: Employment has not been taken the TIS. We do not offer employment, although minors have been provided with a permit in the event that you chose to enter the workforce. If you choose to enter the workforce, aid will continue to be provided.  
Enrollment: All minors are required by the TIS to enroll in their local school. Any documents required are provided in this envelope. If you are currently attending a college/university, or are thinking of enrolling/reenrolling, any credits you have accumulated will be transferred to whatever college/university you choose to attend. If you are currently a minor considering attending college, your funds will be provided by the TIS if applicable.  
Identification: Any websites/services/products that are age restricted will be available to you, regardless of age.  
Death: We at the TIS assure you that unnatural death, in your current situation, is not a matter that you need concern yourself with. While it is certainly possible to die, it is extremely unlikely, and we have the policy in place in the event of your death.  
We at the TIS are aware of your awareness of the place you are now in. We wish to stress the importance consuming any media associated with the world in which you find yourself. If you gain nothing from this letter, please remember that we at the TIS are here for you, if only indirectly.  
We wish you luck."  
The letter ends there. You check the envelope to see the other documents listed.  
You stand up, picking up your new phone and laying down on the bed. You are left reeling from the little information you have been given. 'So I was brought here. Well,' you sigh, closing your eyes, 'I guess I already knew that, but...'  
You start scrolling through your device. Everything is still there, except for your contacts. You try to call what numbers you had memorized; they are apparently invalid.  
You curl into a fetal position, clutching onto your jacket. "Well," you mumble to yourself almost bitterly, "at least I know I won't starve to death." You decide against even turning the lights off as you hug yourself tightly. "This," you decide, "is going to majorly suck."  
You nod off, already dreaming of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize how completely and utterly boned you are.

"Okay, I think I got it." You may be going stir crazy. You would not be surprised if you were, but you have more pressing matters that, ridiculously, involve the timeline of fucking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012. You had not just stood the headassery of season four and five, but conquered it, tamed it if you will. You do not remember the last time you ate. "So the only way I'm going to survive this series is if I somehow, through some sort of spiritual bullshit, get to become at least somewhat adept at ninjitsu." You sigh. "But the only reason he trained her is because of her psychic bullshit."  
You stumble towards the kitchen to eat for the first time in days. "Actually, you know what? Fuck that." You open the refrigerator, salivating at the food. "I'm just gonna buy a fucking gun. Dodge bullets, bitch." You pull out a large slab of meat, tossing it on the counter. "If they aren't going to actually incapacitate people, I will."  
A sudden thought stops you in your tracks. "Wait, so, what timeline am I on?" You feel your heart drop. "Because if we're doing the whole thing..." You shake your head. "You know what? Prepare for the best and accept—that's backwards."  
You put the meat back. Something about the existential dread kills your appetite. You crawl back into bed, close your eyes. 'How long have I been in here?' The time had admittedly swirled in on itself, your brain completely fried from all the contemplating death. 'At least long enough to be in the no-man's-land where I'm not hungry.'  
You freeze up at the sound of knocking on your window.  
Your eyes slowly pan over to the covered glass. You rise to your feet.  
You shake your head, trying to remember to think rationally 'This place is very high off the ground for a stalker.' Despite yourself, you quickly go to the kitchen, grabbing the largest frying pan you can find and slowly approaching the window.  
'There isn't even a proper ledge out there. You're being paranoid.' Slowly, you reach for the curtain, yanking it open.  
You scream at the sight of the hanging figure, only realizing you recognized said figure after a couple of seconds. Thoroughly embarrassed— 'Yeah, I could never be a ninja.'—you slide the window open, face red. "What do you want, Raphael?"  
He wears a shit-eating grin. "What, scared?"  
"Of a shadowy figure in my window? Yes." You sit back down on the bed, voice cold. "You gonna just hang out there or what?"  
He climbs inside. "Alright, so here's the situation." He sits on the windowsill; you feel secondhand vertigo. "Donnie—first of all, where have you been?"  
"Binging the most traumatic part of your lives so far on my phone so you and your brothers don't get killed by swole Shredder."  
His face went pale. "Shredder?"  
You blink, a factor you had admittedly completely forgotten becoming apparent. "You don't know he intends to come to the city," you remember. "That's—"  
"He what?"  
You sigh. "He is the least of your concerns at this particular moment. What about Donatello?"  
"No, back up." His smile was completely gone. "When is he getting here?"  
You shrug. "I dunno."  
"You don't know?"  
You put your hands up at his obvious rage. "Dude, it is honestly not that big of a deal right now. He doesn't even get close to killing your dad until the end of season two."  
You are decidedly not helping matters. "He gets close to—"  
"Are you gonna repeat everything I say or are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
"I'm gonna—what?" Raph is quite clearly not taking this news well.  
You try to calm him down. "Take a deep breath, alright? It might not get to that point, but you have to tell me what's going on first."  
He growls in frustration but follows your instructions. "Mikey found out that he can apparently talk to people online, and he found this site where he can talk to—"  
"I'm gonna stop you right there." You pick up your phone, typing away. "You can't, under any circumstance, let him go talk to Bradford."  
"Well, I know it would be bad--"  
"You misunderstand." You get up, starting to grab your things. "Bradford is working for the Shredder."  
This seems to be news. "He's what?"  
"Working for Shredder."  
"But he's—how?"  
"You have bigger concerns than the how, currently." You read the page you had pulled up again. "How long ago did he find this guy?"  
"Yesterday, I think."  
"Then... hold on." You read the summary of the episode in question more thoroughly. "Okay, so we aren't totally fucked, but we gotta make sure he doesn't see him again."  
"Wait, hold on." He walks after you as you try to find your jacket. "Why? How could Shredder—"  
"If he goes, he's gonna talk to him about general shit, right?" You slip it on. "At some point, in return for learning his secret bullshit, he's gonna want info on you and your dad."  
"Then the Shredder will know where we are!" The horror in his eyes is apparent.  
"Exactly." You pull on your shoes. "That, and you'll have to confront foot soldiers, which isn't good for anyone."  
"Wait, is Mikey gonna be alright?"  
"I mean, he gets kidnapped, but—"  
"We're going. Right now."  
"Awesome." You were already one foot out the door. "Close the window on your way out."  
You rush down to the first floor of the building, nodding acknowledgment to the doorman as you look up and down the street. 'He has a dojo or something, right?' You try googling his dojo, only to find that, not only is it a chain but that they are all incredibly spread out. 'It's at times like these,' you contemplate, running towards the closest one, 'that I wish I could drive.'  
It takes you about 10 minutes of running to get to the place, only for it to be closed. You feel tempted to throw your phone.  
'Wait, when does it—hold on.' You already hate timelines. You sit down on the curb, pulling your phone out again to find some clips. 'So, Chris and Mikey meet up sometime after patrol, order pizza, and then it's sunrise.' You look up at the slowly lightening sky. 'Okay, so that means they're currently ordering, right? Because it was clearly dark in that last scene.' You put your head in your hand. 'I mean, it is, right? Because those are just wall separator things, not windows, since the sky was very clearly green in that next scene.' You get to your feet. 'So I just need to find that billboard with that specific graffiti and main message and we're good to go, right?' You groan. 'But there have to be a thousand billboards in fucking NYC.'  
You stop, smiling slightly at the graffiti. 'Is that not a purple dragon?' You grin, going back to running. 'I just need to get to Chinatown, right? Is that their territory?' You swallow, turning a street corner. 'I guess we'll find out.'  
The buildings tower around you as you wander the streets, the quiet desolation ringing in your ears with the force of a gong. The pounding of your feet against the pavement does little to stifle the silence. The gang in question may not be a challenge or concern for vigilantes but to you? You are barely a flower now, bright and beautiful and oh so easy to crush. But you cannot and will not stand still for long. The walls of the alleys you run crush your sides and the darkness strangles you, but despite the beating of your heart begging you to stop, you cannot. How can you?  
You can stop what comes next. That is what fuels you. Never mind the fact you must stumble to a halt to vomit into the nearest dumpster who knows how many times, the taste of acid staining your tongue. You can rewrite history.  
But you cannot.  
You walk around for approximately too long before correctly citing that this is, in fact, futile. You start to panic.  
You turn back around. 'He goes back to talk to his brothers, right?' You feel your body start to shake. You keep your phone to your ear, pretending to talk to someone as you run around like a headless chicken to not get bothered, hopefully. 'Then I still have a chance to catch him before he leaves, right? At least he won't get kidnapped.' You look around quickly, slipping into an alleyway and prying off a manhole cover, climbing into the sewer. You pull the cover back into place and start running along with them, the smell nauseating in the darkness suffocating. 'Please tell me I remember where this stupid lair is.'  
You laugh in relief when you see the abandoned subway, sprinting down the tunnel. 'I can catch him,' you promise yourself. 'I can catch him before—'  
You slam into someone. They grab your wrist before you fall. "Yo, are you alright?"  
"Mikey!" You feel your whole body relax, but the relief is quickly squashed. 'Thank fuck.' You grab his shoulders. "You can't see Bradford again."  
"Wait, what?" He groaned. "Did Raph set you up to this?"  
"What? No!" As the adrenaline and panic start to wear off, you feel your body begin to falter at the excessive strenuous physical activity, panic, no food or water for two days, and sleep deprivation. You dig your fingernails into your palms to try to keep yourself grounded. "He just said that you were friends with him or something and I went looking for you!"  
"Look," he sighed, letting go of you and not noticing the obvious slur in your voice, "I get it, alright? Not all of us can have a super awesome friend like Chris—"  
"He's working for Shredder, dipshit." You feel the ground spinning as your skull rips itself apart. "Coolness be gone, that bitchass Dogpound fucker." You have no idea what you are saying. 'Huh,' you muse, struggling to stay on your feet. 'Usually, it takes longer than this to shut down.'  
"Shredder?" You cannot feel things, so you have no idea what his actual reaction is. "He's here?"  
"Yep." And with that, you collapse.

\--

Suffice it to say, when you wake up, you feel like absolute and complete shit, with a pounding headache, extreme fatigue, and an obvious desire to not move from the bed in which you lay.  
Thinking hurts. You decide against it for the time being.  
You hear typing, soft muttering, the scratching of a pencil against paper. You do not want to open your eyes; whatever you are laying under is warm. You try flexing your fingers. You can, but it is barely worthy of being called a twitch. You feel sick and gross and sticky and like you are eating yourself from the inside out, but you are also very aware that moving will not help matters. Besides, what small part of you is not covered is freezing.  
You let out a soft groan from a particularly egregious pound from your head. You hear the typing stop.  
"Y/N?" Donatello's voice is incredibly soft. "Are you alright?"  
You do not answer. Your throat feels like it is filled with sand.  
"Oh, right." You feel the mattress shift under you. "You—right." He clears his throat. "You, uh, probably want to know what happened, right?"  
You find yourself in between sleep and consciousness. You do not exactly understand what he's saying, but his voice is pleasant to listen to.  
"Mikey carried you back," he explains. "He said you started talking about Chris Bradford working for The Shredder and collapsed." A pause. "Leo thought it would be a good idea to go take him down since he already spilled the beans."  
'You aren't helping.' "Everyone got out alright." He is writing something. "We don't know how much Shredder knows or how he found us; Master Splinters said that the war has just begun or something to that effect." He pauses again. His voice is almost hesitant now. "If you spoke, I'd ask how...how this ends, who wins the day." He chuckles dryly. "Now that I say it out loud, I guess it's pretty clear that you wouldn't tell me, would you? Rightfully so, I guess; I don't know exactly how that sort of information might change things. Still," he sighs, "it is so... so frustrating, having information just out of reach, especially for someone like me. But you—... you probably know that too, don't you?"  
It is not as if you can refute what he says.  
He clears his throat. "A-anyways," he rambled, voice tight with awkwardness, "sorry for ranting. This would be totally embarrassing if you weren't so clearly incapable of coherent thought." You hear the shuffling of paper. "As far as your health is concerned," he continues, "without being able to take a blood test for obvious reasons, I can only conclude based on a totally-not-creepy physical exam that you're just incredibly malnourished and exhausted. I don't really have anything to actually prescribe you, but ya know... eat. Drink, too; just perform basic bodily functions."  
He looks down at you from his seat at the foot of his bed, your eyes having fluttered shut again. "I..." he took a breath, starting again. "Remember what you said the other day? About me being able to kill you with my bare hands?" He looks back over at the line of code he is working on, ignoring the minute shaking in his hands. "I remember... do I kill someone?" He swallows, eyes focusing on the letters in front of him. "I can't really imagine it, why I'd want to." He covers his face with his hands. "I know I'm a ninja, but it's just—" He feels his voice start to rise. His eyes focus on your sleeping face; he calms back down for your sake. His words are slow and deliberate. "I always thought that we were doing all this for a fight we'd never have, that we would never have to do something like that, because... well, I don't remember why, but I just—..." His voice dies in his throat.  
'Staring at her like this is creepy.' He stands up, gathering his things. 'You can't get yourself worked up over something like this. You just met her, and your hesitance is not anyone's problem but your own.' "Just..." Despite himself, he mumbles out a soft plea. "Please, don't let me do something stupid." He does not know who he's talking to  
He slips out of the room.  
You would not remember this happened.  
He would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody listens to the prophets, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can apparently leave the chapter name blank. Cheers.

"Why, pray tell, don't you trust me?"  
"Because you're being paranoid." Mikey gets into position at the top of the ramp as you scroll through your phone absentmindedly, watching your friends back home sincerely mourning your death. "I am an ex-peer-ee-onsed skateboarder and ninja. This is gonna be epic."  
"As someone who saw that episode," you reassure him, sighing at your mother's inactivity online confirming your suspicions for the umpteenth time, "you are absolutely going to get in trouble." The lair is a mess, the ramp more so, and the entire situation is so obviously the inciting incident that you're half convinced that the universe itself is pranking you. You slid the phone into your pocket, not really in the mood to start crying again. "In fact, this is directly related to the theme of the episode. In other words, don't do it."  
"Relax, dude." He sets himself up. "I am totally gonna make this jump and it is going to be sweet."  
"Theme?" Donatello pipes up from his place on the ground in front of the ramp. "The first major constituent of a clause?"  
You blink. "No, the new Subway footlong. What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"That's the definition of theme."  
"Who uses that definition? Grammar teachers?"  
"The dictionary."  
You are dumbfounded. "Why would I— do you know how people usually use that word?"  
"People usually use that word at all?"  
You look over at Raphael and Leonardo, who are on the floor next to him, and who seem completely disinterested. "Do you guys—"  
"No. Who uses the word 'theme'?" Raphael rolls his eyes. "Mikey, do you plan on jumping today?"  
"Wait, so none of you have ever used that word in a literary sense?"  
"There's a literary sense?"  
You sigh. "In hindsight, I guess that makes sense, since— Mikey, you're gonna get grounded for it."  
"Will not."  
"Will too. Donnie, when you inevitably get grounded for this, after your grounding is over, come to my apartment. I'm teaching you literary analysis because that is ridiculous." You get to your feet. "Oh," you say, "before I go, when he grounds you, don't go out. If you get into trouble while you're out, get me, and if he asks why you're tired, say it was a movie marathon, and if he asks which movies, Lord of The Rings. See ya." You run out as you hear the shouts of their father telling them to stop.  
You walk back up to the surface via the empty subway tunnel. You had quickly realized that it was infinitely less gross than going through the sewers, and your apartment already smelled enough like raw sewage from the amount of time you had started spending down there. You have considered buying new clothes with your quickly appreciating bank account, but you could not bring yourself to look, even with your new freedom. Maybe it was a lack of motivation? You do not exactly know. More likely is your complete lack of inspiration and faith in your own choices, but what do I know?  
You start down the street to your building. You would not go so far as to say it felt like home, but you had become more accustomed to it. You had learned the bellboy's name, nodded to neighbors. It is not a stunning amount of progress, but it is progress. You spend most of your days now, if not re-watching whatever episode is relevant next, for the first time, cyberstalking people you knew from back home. How courteous of that organization to give you an up-to-date feed of life moving on without you; at least you get to see your cousins.  
You do not remember the actual walk. You remember getting to your apartment, walking right by your refrigerator, and collapsing onto the bed.  
You feel like shit.  
You roll onto your back, going right back to stalking. You are not sure why you bother making yourself feel worse. You tried messaging them to absolutely no avail. You cannot comment on posts, either. You know this. You still grasp onto this shred from your past. It just makes you sad. Why are you doing this to yourself?  
You feel a lump rise in your throat. You close the window.  
You curl around your pillow, hugging it tightly. You the sound of your fingers against the screen was the only thing to permeate the room. You are following a tangent, looking for a book you were interested in a century ago. Something about a pervert? You forget.  
You miss home.  
—  
You do not even need to look up from your phone; the panting is enough. "I'm going to take a wild guess."  
"I know you said to come get you," Donnie gushed, "but it was 2 in the morning and I totally forgot and I was freaking out about this new invention and—"  
You set the e-book down, walking over and grasping his hands gently. "Take a deep breath, alright? You're gonna be fine, so long as you chill out and think."  
"Baxter Stockman is serious business."  
"I know, honey, but you gotta calm down, alright?" You slowly pull him down to sit on the bed.  
"He snapped my staff with his freakin hand!"  
"You are going to go through at least 2 more of those bad boys. Breathe with me." You inhale deeply. "In."  
He mimics you.  
"Out."  
He follows suit.  
"Okay. Are you good?"  
His breathing slows. He swallows, nods. "Okay, I'm calm."  
"Awesome. Now, I'm gonna give you a mini version of our lesson, alright? Is that okay?" The irony of you trying to calm down the trained ninja is not lost on you.  
"Yeah, alright." He nodded.  
"Alright. Let's start off with the basics." You sit yourself up properly. "Now, this is a kid's show, right?"  
"If you say so, yeah."  
"The thing about kids shows is that there's usually a moral to each of the episodes."  
"Okay."  
You put up one finger. "At the beginning of the episode, you guys got grounded, right?"  
He nodded.  
"You guys snuck out, and you got into a fight with Stockman. That fight is the reason he's after you, right?" You try to speak relatively clearly and, more importantly, calmly.  
"Yeah." He seems to respond relatively positively to this.  
"And then," you continue, putting up a second finger, "Mikey losing the t-pod and not telling anyone is what lead to Stockman getting powerful, right?"  
He nodded.  
"In both instances, the problem was a lack of transparency, right? Not asking for help for fear of getting in trouble?"  
He nodded again.  
"So," you nod with him, "the way to fix this is?"  
"To ask for help regardless of whether or not it will get us in trouble with Splinter?"  
"Exactly." You smile encouragingly. "Why?"  
"Because that's the message of the episode?"  
"You really are quick to catch on." You get to your feet. "I'm not surprised you're the brains of the group."  
"Really?" His eyes lit up.  
"Most definitely. Now," you get to your feet, "as much as I love when we talk, and as much as I owe you a lesson on how to identify these sorts of things on your own, I'm sure your brothers could use that advice right about now."  
"Right!" He gets up. "Thank you, again."  
"My pleasure, my guy. Oh, hit me up when you're off of your grounding so I can figure out a lesson plan."  
"You got it." He climbed out of the window. "See you then, Y/N."  
"Kick their asses." You wave as he disappears into the night.  
Your smile slowly slides off your face as you close the window. You pick your phone up to check the time.  
You toss it onto the bed. 'I'm making cupcakes.' You have not eaten in what feels like a while. You are already out of bed. Might as well.  
\--  
"She called me honey."  
Raphael rolls his eyes. "I'm telling you, there's no way that a girl like her is going to be into you. You're delusional."  
"Honey is a pet name!" Donatello's voice rises slightly. "And—and she invited me to her place after we aren't grounded!"  
"Let him believe." Leonardo pipes up from in front of the television. "I think it's nice that he and she are as close of friends as they are so quick."  
"For the record, I'm rooting for ya, bro." Mikey takes another bite out of his pizza. "Sure, you're a little creepy, but so is she, so it works out."  
He scoffs. "Aren't you three forgetting something? Like, I don't know, that we're turtles? Is the fact that she's an entirely different species not a factor?"  
"Part turtle." He speaks incredibly fast. "Our DNA is mutated with—"  
"Oh, I'm sure you're holding onto that technicality real tight, aren't you?" He stabs the dummy in the gut. "A technicality that I'm sure she cares about."  
"I did the research." He gets to his feet, running over and grabbing a diagram from his lab. "We're physically compatible."  
"Donnie. Brother. No." He stops. "Please tell me you didn't seriously look into whether or not you could fuck her. I know you like this girl, but come on."  
"I didn't go out of my way to research how our reproductive system works for this." He tosses it back into his lab, sliding the door closed. "I did that research a while back. I just had to investigate reproduction on the female end to make sure everything worked." He stands up straight. "Theoretically, we are fully capable of reproducing with humans."  
"Theoretically?" Leo looks back at him.  
He feels his face go red. "Well, there isn't any clinical research done on the subject. We're the only ones of our kind, after all, and I don't have any female samples to use."  
"For fuck's sake, Donnie, do not ask her for 'samples'." He gags. "That's just fucking gross."  
"I wasn't going to!"  
"You were. I'd bet money on it."  
"Ten bucks says he still will." Mikey drops the rest of it down his throat.  
"Hey!"  
"Dude, you're freakier than I am. I love you but come on." He lays back on the couch.  
"Y'all are just gross." He stabbed the dummy in the neck, sand pouring out of the hole. "We need a more durable dummy."  
"You could just not break the ones I make." He sits down on the couch. "That's an option."  
"It's a literal punching bag. It's a show of love."  
The episode ends. Leo walked over to the two on the couch, sitting on the other side of his lanky brother as Michelangelo scrounges for crumbs. "Look, it might be jumping the gun a bit to start researching if you guys can have kids. You guys aren't even in a relationship."  
"I know." He rubs his face with his hands. "I dunno, man. What am I doing?"  
"Exactly." He pats him on the back. "I'm not saying it could never happen, but this is a little much."  
He sighs. "Yeah, that's true."  
"We wouldn't lie to you." He gets to his feet. "I'm gonna go meditate for a while. You wanna join me?"  
"I'm good." Donnie hopped over the back of the couch. "I'm gonna go work on this thing I've been working on."  
"Alright, man." He walks off to the dojo.  
He steps into his lab, sliding the door closed behind him. He sits at his workstation, a half-finished robot sat on the table. He slides his tongue in the space between his teeth absentmindedly as he goes back to connecting wires.  
'She used the past tense. Had, she said.' He bounces his knee absentmindedly, reaching for the soldering iron. 'But she called me honey. She called me hot stuff. Is that an insult?" He tests the joints. 'I don't remember.'  
He sets his project down for a second. He opens his laptop, smiling gently at his screen saver. It is a photo you had emailed him of the two of you to show you how it worked.  
'I should make a camera. Or find one. A digital one.' He sighs, closing it. 'She is absolutely gorgeous.'  
He goes back to work, still feeling your fingers around his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about the ridiculous amount of positive reaction this is getting. Thank you, but what is wrong with us? Anyways, if you have any suggestions of anything as far as titles go, let me know. I update on Sundays

“Dude, hear me out here.” You are vibrating like a kid on pixie sticks. You slide your hands apart as if to display written words. “Lightsaber.”

“What’s a—”

“Donnie.” You put your hand up before he can continue. “Imma stop you right there. I am going to take your hand and kindly ask you to tell me that you know of, or at least have heard of, Star Wars.”

“I do not.”

“That is a fucking crime.”

You have been sitting with him for approximately an hour, watching him dismantle a “Kraang bot” as you register for school and start ordering supplies. You are quickly starting to realize his knowledge of anything outside the bounds of science is limited to whatever he read by virtue of his father, which consisted of one book on Greek mythology, one on the Italian renaissance, one on ancient Japanese history, and one on Japanese folklore, or anything he learned via the interests of his brothers. Because of this, he seems to know exactly jack-shit about things you consider common knowledge, such as the concept of foreshadowing or Poptarts or Hitler outside of a general association with the name and emotion of some sort, leading to interactions like the one you’re having right now.

“It’s not a crime,” he defended. “It's just I was never really interested in that kinda stuff.”

“But it’s Star Wars!” You throw your hands up. “How do you not know _of_ Star Wars, at least?”

“Look, you’re saying it’s really good, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Your voice lowered.

“Why would somebody throw out a good movie?”

You sigh. “Yeah, that’s fair. But!” You point at him. “But I need to watch it with you, if only out of principle. Besides,” you settle down, “it’s a very… traditionally plotted story. I still have to give you that lesson.”

“Yeah, but after I finish this.”He pushes his laptop to the side, picking up the soldering iron and moving back over to the pile of metal you know will become Metalhead.

You nod in agreement, leaning forward in your chair to watch him fuse wires. “You know what?” You smile. “I may give you shit, but it is really cool watching your whole process.”

“Hm?” He looks up at you from his lean forward.

“Well,” you shrug, folding your legs on the chair, “I just mean that it’s cool seeing how you go about building all this junk that is just… what’s the word?”

“Untraditional?”

“Revolutionary.”

He has a funny look on his face. “You think so?”

“Oh, totally.” You nod eagerly. “I told you that I thought you were one of fiction’s greatest minds, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t.” His face is turning red.

“Really? I swear I did the day I met you…” Your eyebrows furrow as you try to remember.

“You said something about inspiration.” He smiled softly, voice airy.

“Oh, then I—well, it kinda is the same thing.” You rub the back of your neck, feeling your own face heat up. “Must’ve—uh—misspoke. I do that,” you trail off, “kinda a lot.”

“I think it’s cute.”

You feel your heart skip a beat. ‘Oh come the fuck on. Really?’ “See,” you hear your voice rise a register, “that is _so_ not fair.”

“Huh?” The color drains from his face as he tries to remember what sounds just came out of his mouth. “What did I say?”

“You’re not allowed to just _say_ shit like that.” You cover your face with your hands, feeling your heart swell. “You’re not my boyfriend or anything.”

“Wait, what did I say?”

“Nope. Shut up.” You try to calm yourself down. “You didn’t mean it, whatever it was. It’s fine.”

He blinks, very confused. “You sure?”

“Totally.” Your voice is tight. “One hundred and ten percent sure.”

“You can’t be one hundred ten percent sure.” He looks back down at his project, writing your behavior off. “It’s mathematically impossible

“You wanna bet?” You start looking around the room, prior embarrassment now replaced with a desire to win this artificial conflict. “Got graph paper?”

He scoffs. “You can’t be serious.”

“Do I look like I’m kidding right now?” You lean across the table, tilting his head up to face you properly, determination burning in your eyes. Your voice lowers. “I am going to show you one hundred and ten present sure right here and now as a matter of principle.”

He swallowed, face going red again. “One moment, please.” He fumbles around for a piece of paper and hands it to you, along with a marker.

“Thank you.” You smile sweetly, acting as if nothing happened as you start to sketch. “Give me a bit of time and I will show you one hundred and ten percent sure.”

He rolls his eyes, a smile coming back to his face as he calms down. “Sure you will.”

You stick your tongue out at him. “Go back to your transformer while I blow your freakin mind, kay?”

“What’s—”

“Don’t even.”

“Gotcha.”

You chew on your tongue absentmindedly, remembering how much you love spacing out pixels when you hear a notification on your phone. You pull it out, read it, sigh, slide out of your chair. “I’ll be right back,” you promise, heading for the door. “I gotta make sure plot shit happens.”

“You know where to find me.”

“Always do.” You shoot him finger guns as you drag the door closed. You walk over to the brothers, currently engaged in their digital hockey match. You watch, waiting for Raphael’s inevitable victory— ‘Wow, my life is getting pretty damn predictable.’—before clearing your throat to catch their attention.

“So,” you smile, “what’s the game plan for tonight?”

They seem to not understand the question. “Yeah, Leo,” Raphael prompts, shooting a look at him, “what’s the game plan for tonight?”

He paused. “Is there some sort of sport thing happening?”

Your heart drops. “Leonardo,” you ask again, voice lowering, “you have a plan for the thing happening tonight, right?”

“What thing?”

You grab his shoulders. “The spill,” you clarify, voice quiet and sharp. “The mutagen spill. The spill I told you about three days ago?”

His eyes widen. “You said that was happening Friday!”

“ _Today_ is Friday!” You let go, throwing your hands in the air out of pure frustration. “That’s why I told you today is Friday! What, did you think I just liked talking about days of the week? That it’s my hobby to keep track of how many days I haven’t died?” ‘I mean, it is, but that’s not the point.’

“Well, it can’t be that important if you forgot about it.” Raphael leaned against the machine. “We’ll just go in and bust some heads. No problem.”

You groan. “Do you guys just have something against planning? I swear everything with you guys has to happen at the very last minute.”

“We don’t need the time to plan. I dunno if you noticed, Y/N, but our ‘plans’ aren’t exactly plan worthy.” He shrugged. “You just have to beat the Kraang out of them and that’s the end of it. It’d be like planning to raid a trailer home.”

You sigh. ‘They’re teenage boys. This is only episode six. Deep breaths.’ “Just… _please_ try to heed my warnings in the future, alright? The last thing we need is for something to sneak up on us.”

“Alright, alright.” Leo focuses his eyes on you. “When is the mutagen getting spilled?”

“Tomorrow. The show wasn’t very specific on times, but some time tomorrow.”

“Then let’s air on the side of caution and assume they mean midnight. What’s the time?”

You pull out your phone. “Seven forty-five.”

“That should be enough time to get there, scope out the place, and be home before dinner.”

You feel the ground shake under you as a metallic clang pierces the air.

That is your cue to leave for fear of getting hit with a laser. “You can’t beat Metalhead. Also, Mikey calls him Metalhead.” You start heading out. “I’d stay and watch you guys waste time trying, but I haven’t eaten today, so I’m gonna grab food and meet you there.” You run out before they can ask any more questions.

If nothing else, all the running has been helping you get in shape. You are not typically the type to take runs, but you also are not typically the type to be pressed to see people. Loneliness is one hell of a motivator, as it turns out, and you were starving in more ways than one. You stop by the first place you see, grabbing some food item with a name you already forget—some sort of burrito, you think—and climb a fire escape belonging to a building overlooking the warehouse in question. You sit on the edge of the building, dangling your legs over the side as you wait for them to get here.

‘Do I like him?’ You pause at your question, mid-bite. ‘I mean, I had a crush on him when I watched the show, but this attachment isn’t romantic affection, is it? I’ve had crushes before, and I’m acting too suave for this to be that.’ You swallow, taking a drink out from your nameless cup. ‘Considering my emotional state? It’s highly likely I’m just latching onto him for lack of anyone or anything truly familiar in my life right now.’ You sigh. ‘But, then again, if that were the case, this feeling what be more familial, wouldn’t it?’ You conclude, whether you are attracted to him romantically or not, it is entirely unfair to both of you to pursue a romantic relationship with him unless he makes the first move. You have more faith in his critical thinking skills than in your own, anyhow. Besides, he acted irrationally enough around April as is; introducing a proper romantic relationship into the mix sounds a bit too risky, especially at such a vulnerable time in his development.

You hear the distant sounds of mechanical joints approaching. ‘Already liking this better than ninja silence.’ You spin around, hopping off the ledge and onto the roof proper as you go to properly admire the metal wonder.

It looks infinitely cooler than the show would have you believe, if possible. Each piece of its hull has a past and you can see it in every scratch, every dent. It wasn’t anywhere near perfect; you can easily see where Donatello had hammered out the shell of the artificial terrapin, where he had had to settle for using concrete, even the faintest ghosts of the pennies making up its chest piece. It was a glorious collage.

You run over, going down on your knees to look it over. “This thing is so fucking cool,” you gush, shuffling around it. “Like, totally fucking awesome!”

You can hear the pride in his voice, the excitement. “I know, right?”

You hop back to your feet, keeping yourself from jumping up and down for the sake of pride. “That is the coolest shit ever!” You grin, sitting back down and taking a drink from your soda. “You never cease to amaze, Hamato.”

“You think?” He sounds almost like a puppy, excited as he is.

“Dude, totally.” You sigh, feeling yourself mellow out a little. “But, more importantly,” you continue, clapping your hands together once, “we should be properly watching the warehouse in case they need backup.”

“Oh, right!” The robot stomped over to you, standing slightly behind you as you dangle your feet over the edge.

You take another drink of soda, feeling the excitement in the air dying down as you look out over the buildings. ‘It’s oddly peaceful up here. Must not have started the attack yet.’ You swing your legs back and forth as silence settled between you two.

After a moment, he cleared his throat. “I meant to ask you before,” he said stiffly, “but how did you know this was happening today? You never explained it.”

You silently thank him for cutting the tension, turning around to face him properly. “Well,” you start, lacing your fingers together around your cup, “remember when I said that the show Leo watches shows up a lot in episodes?”

“Yeah.” You are not exactly sure why he sounds so interested in a detail like this.

“And you know how you watch on cable?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, as it turns out,” you dig into your jacket pocket, “they release television guides, telling people when certain shows are playing, what times they’re playing, shit like that. So,” you conclude, admittedly smug that you had reasoned this part out, “as long as I know what episode is playing during that episode, I can accurately predict any actions that happen during the periods in which you guys have cable access.”

“So, you map out what episodes are scheduled to play on what days and create a timeline around that?”

“Exactly. Not a bad plan.” You pull up a document, showing him the timeline you’ve created with this information. “As long as you guys are on the grid, and as long as Leo sticks to watching that specific channel, I’ll be able to predict the movements of every major player in the series, which means I’ll be able to determine who we can and can’t fuck with based off how they act later down the line, and I’ll be able to give you proper foresight when the situation—”

Your plan is interrupted by a section of the ledge directly next to you to gain a new hole. You leap to your feet, quickly backing up and almost tripping on Metalhead as you regain your senses and hear Mikey’s panicked yelling.

“That doesn’t look good.” You watch the machine starts backing up. “I’m gonna go in and help.”

Something strikes you. “Donnie, real quick, be careful not to run into anything. The technology you’re using is susceptible to Kraang influence.”

“Relax. I got this.” Metalhead gives you a thumbs up before running and leaping off the building, crashing through the glass roof feet first.

You sigh, getting to your feet. ‘Theme of today’s episode is not to rely on technology. Granted,’ you muse, starting to climb down the fire escape, ‘this probably could’ve been solved by adopting a more intuitive controller and having a bit more experience, but I digress.’ You hop the last few feet down. ‘In any case, I’ve done all I can. If that isn’t enough, so be it.’

You hear the explosion as you start walking back to your apartment. ‘He should be coming here in about three or so minutes.’

If you did not know how this would end, you would be much more concerned. As it stands? You know the score before the game is even played.

You wave hello to the doorman as you walk to the elevator. You tap your foot absentmindedly to the elevator music, walk to your apartment, unlock the door, and step inside, picking a large box off the ground in front of it before locking the door.

You walk over and set the box down on your bed, walking back to the kitchen. You pull a Tupperware box from on top of it, pulling a red velvet cupcake from the container and setting it on the counter.

You had died the first time you had made cupcakes. When you had tried making them again from your mother’s recipe, you had found yourself surprisingly unintimidated as you slid them into the oven. Of course, you had sat directly in front of the oven and stared at it during the entirety of the baking process, but you were hardly going to let the worst experience of your life separate you and the most nostalgic, joy-inducing feeling there was. Who else was going to make cupcakes?

You dry your hands, not realizing you had washed them as you pick the confection off the counter. You peel off a portion of the wrapper, biting into the savory and sweet bundle of joy in your mouth. You moan softly in satisfaction, licking the icing off your lips as you walk back over to your bed, sitting down and reaching for the knife under your pillow. You slice the tape, sliding your baby out of its packaging with a soft smile. You reach back in, taking another bite as you pull out a smaller bag. You set the box on the ground, tossing the now-empty wrapper into it and wiping the excess frosting on your jeans, pulling the instrument from its packaging.

Your father had taught you how to play a couple of years back. You never thought you would get weepy over a musical instrument, and yet, here you are, cradling a hunk of wood costing a little more than one day’s allowance. You purse your lips, running your fingers along the neck as you check for any defects in its construction. You crack open the bag and, after about half an hour of fiddling and research, manage to get the strings onto the violin bass without snapping it. It wasn’t an exact replica, but it was close enough that you feel comfortable holding it, feel joy hearing it come in tune.

You play a scale. It sounds like heaven to you.

You put the rest of the trash in the box, laying down next to the first item you have bought. A stand for it would be arriving tomorrow. That makes you smile.

This is the start of something healthy for you. Ironically, it has started with you eating a cupcake, but, still, you have begun to come to terms with your situation. Granted, you have a long way to go; you still have not deleted your social media, wanting to look out for photographs and clips from the funeral, but this is a step in the right direction. You have to believe that.

One small accomplishment: you have kept your apartment sparklingly clean. It is not as if you have much to do, but none the less.

You find your fingers playing an almost lullaby. You stop yourself, not wanting to fall asleep before getting yourself situated. You set your instrument to the side, getting up to close and shelve your cupcake box for future use. You wash your hands again.

You slide your jacket off and throw it onto a seat, knowing you will likely need it tomorrow. You make it a habit to at least get outside once per day, now. You understand that, even if it is not vital, you need to establish a routine. You must keep moving, if only for your sake of mind.

You check to see the curtains are closed, strip, put your clothes in a hamper. You take a shower, comb out your hair, brush your teeth. You do these things consciously, now. You change into a shirt for sleeping, crawling into bed and turning off the light. Tomorrow, you will have to go down to the laundromat to wash your few changes of clothes. You will eat three meals. You will drink eight glasses of water.

You set your phone on the nightstand, plugging it in. You reach over, fingers curling around the handle of the kitchen knife as you slide it under your pillow.

You close your eyes, feeling your heart pang again tonight.

“Goodnight,” you call to no one. “Love you.”

Silence.

It is better than it was. You do not cry tonight, wrapping your arms around your pillow.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” you mumble, feeling yourself drift into unconsciousness. “Love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Leo sighs. “Okay, the fact that this will be the _second_ creepiest stunt you’ve pulled this week says a lot.”

“Relax.” Donatello draws another line. “If she has a map of the foreseeable future and showed it to me, it _obviously_ makes sense that I should answer in kind.”

“But,” Raphael points out, “this is the most _desperate_ thing he’s done this week.”

“Zip it.” He caps his pen, holding his diagram up and walking off to his newly obtained whiteboard. “Besides, it’s not a _comprehensive_ flow chart—attempting to list every possible conversation thread would be futile. It's simply a visual aid to remember the general actions I should take in any given situation.” Although you have been promising to “teach him a thing or two” about plot structure one on one, a part of him thinks it appropriate to make the first move. It appears to be the gallant thing to do, anyhow.

Mikey hops over the table, following one of the paths with his finger. “How come you have a shark on this one?”

“Oh,” he nods, “that’s in case she decides to go to the beach and gets attacked by a shark.”

“And why are there these Xs on this one?”

“That signifies the end of one of our lives.”

“And the heart?”

He blushes. “I’m not answering that.”

Raph shudders. “Man, this just _feels_ gross. I can already feel the secondhand disgust.”

“Raphael,” Donatello sighs, “love is a complex enigma that, if not thoroughly considered and tailored, will crumble before your very eyes. I cannot and will not destroy what little relationship we have by being reckless. Besides,” he scoffs, “in what other possible manner could I ask her out?”

“Hey, Y/N,” Leo offers, “let’s hang out.”

“See, that’s too pedestrian.” He gestures to the poster. “Trust in the—”

You slam through the door. Donnie, apparently panicked, flips the board over with fumbling hands. “H-hey, Y/N. Hey.” He stands up properly, clearing his throat. “Hey.”

You point at him. “How do you feel about busting a corrupt disgrace to the title of scientist?”

“Good!” He peaks at his board, trying to steal himself. “Where are we headed?”

“A neuroscientist by the name of Rockwell got mutated.” You start heading out. “Asshole in question is Victor Falco, AKA Feral Falco, AKA The Rat King if we don’t haul ass. He’s at Rockwell’s lab.”

“Awesome. Let’s go.” He runs after you, shooting a thumbs-up back at his brothers.

You are going to murder a man tonight. Probably. Hopefully not. Depends on how hard it is to wreck his shit. You have been stalking the Channel 6 news for about a week now, waiting for the jackass to show up, and now that he has? You are not about to let him become the monster you knew he could and would become.

“So,” Donnie startles you, lost in thought, “how was your first day of class?”

“It was fine. Met Casey, avoided Irma like the plague, all that jazz.” You turn a right.

“Casey?”

“Casey Jones. Hockey player, real bad at math.”

“A guy?” He seems interested in this subject for some reason.

“Yup.” You reach into your bag, wrapping your fingers around your kitchen knife, hands already shaking. If you must kill him, you will make it quick. “My age.”

“Oh.” He sighed. “That’s… nice.”

‘Can I just take him to the police? I don't have any evidence. This is breaking and entering.’

He clears his throat. “Y/N?”

“Hm?”

“We’re here.”

You look up at the building, sigh. “So we are.”  
He moved in front of you, moving to meet you at eye-level. “Is there anything I need to know before we go in?”

You take a deep breath. “The man in the lab coat is the perp. We need to take him down, first and foremost. He may act a fool, but he’s accountable for the mutation of his partner. We either have to incapacitate, convict or, if necessary, kill him.”

He swallows. “This guy is that bad?”

“Not yet.” You start pulling the knife out properly as you push the door open with your clothed arm. “But it’s best to pull a weed out from the root.”

He follows you closely.

You look down at your phone to double-check that this is the offending room. “Here.” You back up, gesturing to the door eccentrically, heart pounding in your chest. “This is the room.”

He approaches you, brow furrowed. “Y/N,” he asks cautiously, “don’t take this the wrong way, but you look sick. Are you alright?”

You nod. “Nervous is all. Haven’t done this sort of thing before.”

He offers a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry.” He gives you a thumbs up. “I’ll be with you every step of the way, alright?”

Your knuckles go white around the grip as you try to release some tension. ‘Don’t choke. That’s his job.’ “Yeah.” You return it. “Oh, are you free tomorrow night? I still have to give you that lesson.”

His face lights up. “Y-yeah! Totally!” He grins eagerly. “Should I go to your place? At what time?”  
“We’ll hash out the details on the way back.” You look prominently to the lock. “Now, I take it you have some gadget or gizmo to help us open this bad boy?”

He kneels, pulling a device from the utility belt on his hip and sliding it into the card reader. “Of course.”

The door lets out a harsh buzz, the light turning green. You pull your sleeve forward onto your hand, pushing the door open.

The room smells like metal and mold and decay, a certain lethality hanging in the air when you enter. You stay close to the wall, pulling down a lever to illuminate the harsh laboratory in an even harsher light. And there, caught frozen as he pockets a vial, is Victor Falco.

His eyes flicker towards the door.

You tackle him to the ground, shifting your weight back onto his legs, and pin his arms above his head. “Donnie,” you call, stopping his struggling with a knife pressed against his neck, “would you be so kind as to find a few things for me? I can tell you where they are in the room, but I’m a bit preoccupied.”

“Uh, sure.” His voice sounds strange to you. Tight. Nervous? Confused? You ignore it for now.

“What is the meaning of this,” the scientist bellows from underneath you. “I demand you give me an explanation!”

“Oh be quiet, traitor.” You press the blade against his skin. “We both know the crime you’ve committed against your partner.”

His eyes widen.

You keep your eyes locked on him at all times. “The first thing you’re looking for is a container of mutagen. When you get to the desk, you should see 2 stacks of drawers.”

You do not hear his footsteps. “Mhm.”

“The bottom left drawer has a false bottom. If you pull it up, you’ll find a canister of mutagen.”

You hear the drawer slide open, the shuffling of papers. “Got it.”

“Fantastic. Now, on the desk should be a flash drive belonging to Rockwell. Grab that.”

“How could you possibly know?” You feel his wrist tense as he clenched his fist. “I was so thorough.”

“I’m psychic,” you lie, smiling coldly. “Be happy I met you here and not in your home.”

“Anything else?”

“Whatever is in his pockets, besides car keys and a wallet. You’re getting new chemicals.”  
The doctor does not seem to like that idea. He starts writhing underneath you.

“If you don’t stop moving,” you sigh, bringing the knife up and down quickly, hovering over his left eye, “you, a neuroscientist, will have the pleasure of discovering firsthand if what people say about losing your depth perception is true. See, I’ve always heard that it settles, but I’m _more_ than happy to see it happen firsthand if you’ll indulge me.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You aren’t sure.” You chuckle darkly, fingers wrapping tighter still around his wrists. “I don’t need to be a psychic to feel your shaking.”  
Out of the corner of your eye, you see a green blob crouch down, pulling vials from his pockets.

“You’re a child.”

“And yet _I’m_ the one holding a knife to you.” ‘Why am I so calm?’ “You’re selfish. You’re prideful. You won’t try anything because I know you to be cowardly, and you won’t say anything,” you nod, “because, if you did, you would have to admit to breaking into your missing partner’s lab, and deal with the backlash regarding me and my associate bringing that hard drive to the police and letting them connect the dots.” You smile sweetly. “Donnie, would you be so kind as to get some distance between you and Mr. Falco?” You do not look over at him, focused on the current task. “If he pulls anything, you need to be able to bring that to the police.”

“Got it.” A few seconds pass. “I’m by the door.”

You slide the carving knife in that general direction. “Goodnight, Falco.” You grab his hair, slamming his head against the ground once as you leap to your feet. You grab the knife, sprinting towards the door. “And that is our cue to leave.”

Donatello, who is having interesting feelings about the whole thing, appears to have been snapped out of some sort of trance. He nods, and the both of you exit the scene.  
\--  
You wipe your mouth on your sleeve, shaking as you rest your chin on the edge of the dumpster. “T-thanks,” you smile shakily. “I appreciate it, really.”

“Not at all.” He let your locks fall from his hand. “I imagine it’s hard, what with having hair and all.” He helps you down from your perch on a stack of crates. “Are you feeling alright now?”

“Besides my mouth tasting like stomach acid? Never better.” You sigh, rubbing your face with your hands. “Sorry. The nerves just kinda…” you trail off, cheeks dusted pink. “Well, you get the idea.”

“It’s alright, really.” He smiles fondly. “You were really bold in there. It was really cool.”

“I don’t feel cool. I feel the opposite of cool.” You start down the alleyway. “But at least we stopped a ton of problems in its tracks.”

You hear a primal cry as a large primate lands in front of you.

You look him in the eyes, already tired of this episode. “Good evening, Dr. Rockwell.”

His eyes snap to Donatello, who was already unsheathing his bo staff. You look over your shoulder at him. “Chill out. He’s cool.”

“He’s a giant monkey!”

“Dude, he’s a well-esteemed scientist.” You turn to face him properly, holding his arms out to get some proper separation. “Put the effin stick down.”

“But—” He stopped, sighed, sheathed the staff. “Alright. I’ll trust you.” He seems almost disturbed by your apparent ease.

You turn back to face him properly, smiling. “Doctor,” you nod, “your partner will be of no concern to you from this point onward. Rest assured; his research has been halted.” Your tone is politely respectful.

The wild eyes of the primate calm. He seems to at least sense the general sentiment. He nods once, leaping up onto the nearest rooftop and disappearing into the night.

You nod in satisfaction, looking back at the stunned Donatello.

“He calmed down so easily.”

“He has a human mind, for the most part.” You shrug, continuing down the alley. “Let’s head back. Man, if you dad knew the kind of trouble I just got him out of.” You giggle at his dumbstruck expression, walking backward to keep facing him. “Well, are you just gonna stand there lookin pretty or are you going to come with?”

His face goes red. He nods once, hurrying after you.

You two walk quietly for a little over a minute. “Hey, uh, can I ask you something?”

“Totally.” You decide to bite the bullet and pull of the manhole cover. “What’s up?”

“Why do you call him that?”

“Call who what?” You start climbing down.

“You know, not call him Master Splinter.” He pulls the cover back on, landing beside you. “You always call him my dad or Yoshi or Mr. Hamato.”

“Well,” you shrug, “he’s your dad, right?”

“I’m not saying it’s a problem,” he clarified, “or that’s it’s incorrect, but most people—myself included—refer to him as Master Splinter.”

You start walking with him. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Donnie,” you sigh, “but, if I can help it, I honestly hope I never have to call him that.”

“Why?” He walks beside you, eyes tracing your figure subtlety.

“Didn’t I already say?” You nod back in the direction you guys came from. “You saw how I acted back there. This is only episode six or seven. The trauma I’d have to go through as a ninja here would kill me,”

“But you have the guts for it.” His voice is certain. “You’re strong enough, mentally, to be a ninja.”

You pause, your throat catching. You wonder if he would still think so if he had seen how you had spent your nights.

He clears his throat, blushing again. “I think you are, anyway.”

You wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face in the crook of his neck silently. You feel him seize up under you. “Thank you,” you mumble.  
He slowly relaxes, snaking his arms around your waist and pulling you closer. He rests his head on top of yours gently. Slowly, he buries his hand in your hair. He is always so warm— he makes you feel oddly safe. This is only the second time you have been this physically close to him, but you don’t think for a moment that he would try anything.

You back off, clearing your throat as your cheeks catch fire. “Sorry,” you smile timidly. “I’ve just been… I’m not usually this clingy.”

He blinks out of his stupor, looking down at you. “Huh? Oh, don’t worry about it.” He grinned giddily, almost drunk. “Y-You are all good.”

You swallow. “I’ve gotta do an introduction type project for school, so I gotta get back home.” You walk back in the direction you two came. “Come to my place at about seven tomorrow. I’ll order food.”

He nods, body relaxed. “Seven. Got it.” He does.  
You wave, walking back to the ladder. “Then I’ll see you then.”

He stands there, watching you leave. As soon as he hears the sliding of the manhole cover back into place, he takes a moment to celebrate the victory before starting to walk back to the lair.

‘I got a date!’

\--

“There is no fucking way you got a date with her.” Raphael does not even look it up. “No way in _hell_.”

“And yet the flow chart worked.” He laughs from his lab, shutting off any excess equipment as to not overwork it. “It worked like a charm and she asked me to go to her place so _ha_.”

”You didn’t show her the chart, did you?”  
“I did not.”

“Well, there you go.” Leo looks back at him from his seat on the couch. “What time?”

“Seven o’clock.” He slides the door closed. “But I’m planning on being there at six fifty-five so that she knows I value her time.”

“Does the sun set that early?”

“Why do you even ask?” Raph turns a page in his once periodical periodical. “You know he looked it up.”

“As a matter of fact, I did. Forgive me for also valuing preparedness.”

“Nobody likes a know it all.”

He grins smugly. “That’s where you’re wrong. See, _I_ ,” he gestured to himself, “have a date with a gorgeous girl tonight, one where she has already invited me into her home, and _you_ ,” he gestured to Raphael, “are reading a magazine from a company that went out of business two years ago _alone_.”

“Donnie, don’t be a jerk.” Leonardo looks back at the television. “Raphael brings up a valid point; you tend to act like you know everything, and the actual request wasn’t for a date.”

“How else can I interpret one on one time with her?”

“Well,” he counters, “how do you interpret one on one time with us?”

He blinks. “Wait, so you’re saying she’s… how do you put it?”

“Nah, I don’t think she’s friendzonin ‘im.” Mickey looks up from his drawing. “Think she’s sending signals she doesn’t mean to.” He sets his half-shaded piece aside. “Think about it; she said she’s been all stressed out, right? She died like two weeks ago.” He shrugs. “She’s probably just lonely and needs the company.”

“That’s… actually really insightful of you.”

He grins. “What can I say? I’m a modern McPherson.”

Raph snickers at that. “ _Donnie_ is more of a McPher—how old is that movie, anyway? A hundred?

“Hey!” He shoots a glare at his brother. “Respect the classics.”

“Not to interrupt your riveting intro to film class,” Donnie interjects, losing his shit, “but I _really_ need to know what this is before I go, and it’s already fifteen ‘till.”

“Look, maybe she’s interested, maybe she’s not.” Leonardo’s eyes are back on the screen. “Just try to tread carefully and you’ll probably be fine.”

“Probably?”

“Again, Raph had a point.”

He groans, walking to the entrance and exit of their home. “You guys aren’t helping.”

“Not our job.”

Leo calls after him. “Be home before six!”  
He turns the corner, cradling his head in his hands. ‘I am totally and thoroughly fucked.’

\--

GoodFellas.

Of all the movies in the world, that is the movie you have decided to use to explain these concepts. This is the example piece that you are going to show to the _vigilante_. All you know is that you had started watching the Phantom Menace and had decided against explaining the concept of racial coding and this is the only other movie that you can think of right now. You have decided to commit, and you are already regretting it, but you decide to figure it out as you go.

You set the pizza on the coffee table, throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave to pop. You do not expect Donatello to be late, so you decided to start now so that they could get started right away. You start walking to the window, stopping at the mouth of the hallway. You look yourself over one more time in the bathroom mirror despite yourself. You do not exactly know why you care so much; this was not a date, and you had not advertised it as one. Still, impressions are important, and the last thing you need is for him to not listen to you because of it. That is what you are telling yourself, anyhow.  
You hear knocking against the glass. You check your phone for the time. ‘Five minutes early.’ You smile softly. ‘How responsible.’ You open it up, smiling at your guest. “Welcome, Donatello.” You take a step back. “Please, make yourself at home.”  
He barely makes a sound as he steps off the windowsill, looking around your apartment, fully illuminated, for the first time.

After about thirty seconds of his investigation, you clear your throat. “Donnie?”

He snaps out of it. “Huh?”

You smile gently. “You wanna sit down? I bought pizza.”

“Uh, yeah.” He nods, sitting down and facing the television screen. “I like your place.”

“Thanks.” You sit down next to him, tucking your feet under you as you flip on the television. “How do you feel about gangster movies?”

“Gangster movies?”

“Yeah.” You list a couple on your fingers. “Scarface, Godfather, all that jazz.”

He shook his head, brow furrowed in confusion. “How can you make gangster movies legally?”

“That is a long answer. The short version?” You lean forward, taking a slice from the box. “The police are kind to those who cooperate, and people think their stories are fascinating.”

“So they’re documentaries?” He mimicked you.

You shrug. “Sometimes. Not always, but sometimes. You want something to drink?” You hear the microwave beep as you stand up.

“Water?”

You nod, walking over to pull the popcorn out of the microwave and grab your drinks. “I trust the walk wasn’t too bad?”

“Not at all.” The small talk is torture. “Getting to your window was a bit of a challenge, but it wasn’t anything too bad.”

“That’s good.” You pour him a glass. “I’ll have to get something for that; maybe a planter or something, so you have a bigger ledge.”

“It’s alright.” He taps his fingers against his knee. “It’s wide enough to stand.”

“Still.” You place his cup on the counter, dumping the kernels into a large plastic bowl. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if one of you guys got hurt trying to come in through the window.” You grab a can of soda out of the refrigerator, sitting down and handing him the glass.

He smiles slightly. “You’re really sweet sometimes, you know that?”

You grin. “I try,” you hum, starting to pull up the movie. “I think you’re pretty cool too, Hamato.”

He chuckles. “You make me sound like I’m fifty.”

“Oh, totally.” You nod in agreement. “You’re an old soul.”

He blinks. “Old soul?”

“Mature, I mean.” You shrug. “I mean, handling the stuff you do with any degree of tact, to me, displays a great maturity you don’t see in most teenagers, myself included.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

You get back up for napkins and plates. “Not at all.” You hand him one of each. “It’s an admirable quality, though not one I particularly envy.”

“You think?” His hands linger for a moment longer than typical as he took them.

“Yeah. You want me to turn down the lights for the movie while I’m up?”

His face goes red. “I-I mean,” he stutters, “if you _want_ to.”

“Then I will; shows the image better when it’s dark.” You walk to the wall, flicking off the lights and sitting down next to him, setting your slice on your plate as you turn on the movie.

Your reactions to it are different.

He does not seem what you would call disturbed, but he gets grossly invested in the story extremely quickly. He is noticeably more interested in watching you watch the movie, but he studies the plot intently, noting the more domestic plotline between the lead and his wife in particular. His reaction to the violence is strange to you; he is not aloof, so to speak, but he does not flinch much until the fighting is between Henry and Karen.

You have seen this movie what feels like a thousand times. Whenever you think it applicable, you lean over and whisper to him about the directing, the script, the plot—it is supposed to be a lesson, after all. But you realize that your attention, every so often, shifts to the bed, to your pillow with the knife underneath it. The violence of the movie makes you edgier than you are used to.

About halfway through the movie, you move closer to the boy sitting beside you. You lean your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes as you listen for cues for comments. You don’t notice his reaction, but you do notice how his arm snakes around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You do not object; you were the one who initiated, after all.

“Here’s a psychology relationship thingy you can tell your family about.” You cringe at that poor little girl standing in the hallway. “’That’s all in your head’ is classic gaslighting. I dunno if that’s really your area or not.”

“Oh, yeah, I see what you mean.” He fiddles with the cloth of your jacket absentmindedly. “It’s kinda hard for me to wrap my head around, people staying like that. I mean,” he clarifies, “I get _why_ , but—”

You both tense up as a young man on screen is shot dead by Joe Pesci’s character.

You exhale. “Yeah, I get what you mean.” You shrug. “But folks get scared, ya know? In her case, she doesn’t want to break the family apart, and she’s really into him.”

“What? No way.”

“Yes way.” You look up at him. “What can I say? We fall into infatuation so fast with bad people who say what we want to hear.”

“Don’t you mean fall in love?”

You watch as Lorraine Bracco holds a gun to her husband’s face. “Nope. Love is entirely different.”  
“Yeah?” He glanced down at you.

“Apples and oranges.” You gesture to the television. “Love is supplementary, a beautifully imperfect connection between people.” Your voice becomes smoother, airier. “It’s a bond built on trust and respect. Infatuation is more of an addiction than anything.” You sigh as Liota meets to discuss his relationship with Sorvino. “At least I think so. That’s why love at first sight is a bunch of bullshit; you can’t have that kind of profound trust with someone you just met.” You shrug, looking back up at him. “Then again, what do I know? I’m an inexperienced, fifteen-year-old girl.”

“That makes a lot of sense, actually.” He looks back down at you. “I get what familial love is, but whenever Master Splinter talks about his wife, he has a hard time putting what he means into words.”

You hear their guilty verdict. “Totally get that. Articulation is not easy to do.”

A few minutes go by.

“May I be frank?”

“Please.”

You watch as a man drags his wife out of a Christmas party. “This movie is exactly why I don’t ever want to learn how to do the stuff you do. It changes you, all that violence; desensitizes you.” You bring your knees to your chest. “Especially Raphael. I swear, that shift was as dramatic as his, at least at this point in the flick.”

He pauses. “Please, tell me you’re kidding.”

You close your eyes, breathing slowly. “I’m going to try my best,” you swear, “do everything in my power, to see to it that you guys don’t experience more than you have to.”  
You mean it. He can tell.

You two are quiet for the rest of the movie. You explain why certain directing choices were made, connect the beginning with the end, talk about the theme, all while you two watched their fall from grace. When the movie ends, you realize how tangled up in him you are; your head on his chest, legs draped over his with his arms around your waist. You feel the icy air against you, as if his skin attracted it to you. You push the hair out of your face. “So,” you stretch, turning the light back on, “do you wanna see another movie, or do you have a curfew?”

He pauses. “I should honestly probably get home,” he sighs. “If I’m not home early they’ll start getting ideas.”

“Oh, yeah.” You nod, completely understanding the reasoning. “You can take the leftover pizza home if you want; the guys’ll probably eat it before I do.”  
“Mikey’ll be on cloud nine.” He picks the box off the coffee table. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” You stand at the window, opening it for him.

He climbs onto the windowsill, looking down at you from his perch. “I had a good time.” His face flushed. “We should do this again.”

You nod in agreement. “Definitely.” You rub the back of your neck. “I’ll pick a lighter movie next time.”

“Alright. It’s a plan.” He gives you a thumbs up.

You steal yourself, cupping one side of his face and kissing him gently on the cheek. “Goodnight, Donnie.” You smile. “See ya tomorrow.”

You are a bit concerned he’s going to fall off the windowsill. “Y-Yeah,” he grinned, words slurred. “See ya later, Y/N.” He waved, climbing up and out of your window.

You smile softly, sigh. You flop back on the bed, rolling over. You have not been this at ease since you died.

‘I really like that guy.’ You close your eyes. ‘I really, honestly do.’

You drift off to sleep, dreamless for the first time in too long.


	7. Chapter 7

You were wondering before; yes, apparently it cracks, not splatters like you thought it would.

You are not sure how that is the only detail you remember about today. Some things happened before, you are sure. You do not remember those things, but you know there was more that happened.

As soon as the deed is done, you start climbing down the fire escape. You jump down the last story down onto your hands, wiping the blood off on your jeans as you sprint out into the street, running and busting through the front door. You scramble up the steps towards the front of the building, taking your bag and smashing it through a window to climb through. You hear the cries of combat above you as you grab Murakami by the ankle, crimson staining his skin as you swing him back onto solid ground. Electricity flows through your veins as you grab a shard of glass off the metal balcony, sawing at the rope and cutting him loose. You pull the gag out of his mouth, pulling him, staggering, to his feet as you both start back down the stairs.

He is saying something. You do not hear him, the sound of muffled screams and shattering bones ringing in your ears like a gong, his face tattooed onto your eyelids. A part of you notes how strange it is that you are not being followed; then again, it is not you they are after.

The walk is surprisingly short, you think. You push the door open for him as you both walk inside.

“Murakami?” You hear your voice call out to him.

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Do you have a bathroom?” Why are you so quiet?

“Yes.” He walks behind the counter. “Right in the back.”

“Thank you, sir.” You walk to the back of the shop, pushing the appropriately labeled door open and walking to the sink. You start scrubbing the blood off your hands, scraping what had dried from under your fingernails as you look up at yourself in the mirror. You blink, perplexed by your expression. You look corpselike, the dim lights of the tiny bathroom casting long shadows across your features. You reach up, feeling the structure of your face. Your fingers gently pull your skin out of place to confirm that, yes, that is you.

Your digits are ice against your skin.

You remember more details than you wish you did about what transpired the minutes before. You remember how much he strained not to shake underneath you. You have muted memories of talking of some sort, but when you try to focus on the memory, your ears fill with static.

‘I must have dissociated or something,’ you reason to yourself, trying to cling to your own body as you relive that scene in your head.

You remember the sounds he made before you let go. You remember how his shirt was drenched with sweat as Leonardo tried reasoning with your enemy. You remember how he had squirmed underneath you, how odd you found that; he must have known that he would not be able to make it out of this unscathed, you are sure.

You feel your fingernails graze your now pale complexion. Paler than usual, anyways; you were never the observant type.

You remember securing your position with one foot against the edge of the building, your heartbeat irregular as you held him there, knuckles going white around his clothing and skin. You remember hearing what you thought was a laugh as you leaned forward. Oh, how he had tremored, eye to eye with his executioner.

“If you knew what was coming next,” you murmured into his ear, “you would thank me.”

You had promised yourself not to look over the edge when you dropped him. There was nothing you could do about the sound.

Your middle and ring fingers feel at the ledge of your eye sockets. They gently tug your eyelids apart, holding your eyes open as you stare yourself blankly in the eyes. A lump rises in your throat as your limbs tingle from the excess adrenaline.

‘I killed a man.’

You wipe your face off with your sleeve as you shut off the faucet. You flick your hands dry, wiping the excess on your pants as you walk back onto the main floor, collapsing in one of the stools and resting your head on the counter. Time is swirling together now. Is that normal? You do not know.

‘You solved a lot of problems.’ You close your eyes, replaying his last few moments on repeat. ‘If he survived, he’ll never be able to do ninjutsu again. Taking only Xever down will be a cakewalk by comparison, and Karai… there’s no way Shredder can get allies to the states that fast.’ You hug your sides. ‘The episodes after next, besides the Stockman ones, cannot happen, meaning I have more time to come up with a game plan regarding Karai’s arrival. I doubt he considers us much of a threat, even now, so as long as I can figure out how to get the guys to survive next—’

Your thoughts are interrupted by the ceramic thump of a bowl being placed in front of you.

“You must eat, my friend. Food heals the mind.” He smiles gently. “Your murmuring speaks to your distress.”

You look up at him, sitting up properly despite yourself. “Thank you, Murakami.” Your fingers wrap around the handle of the spoon. It shakes violently in your hand; you place your hands on the table, for now, not trusting yourself to not spill the broth over yourself.

“Would you like me to lend you my ears?”

You hum in discontent. “I’m alright.” You chuckle dryly. “You should probably sit down more than I should; you must be in quite a bit of shock after what happened.”

“That is true.” You watch him pour himself his bowl. “Yet I feel as if we’ve experienced equivalent amounts of pain over both of our lifetimes.”

That made you smile, if only weakly. “Hardly.” You fold your hands together, scratching at a piece of dried gore that you had apparently not gotten off the back of your hand. “You have quite a few years on me, sir. The stories you could probably tell would make my head spin.”

“My life has, thankfully, been rather peaceful.” He sets the bowl down next to you, sitting and starting to eat. “I came to New York when I was a young man, and I’ve run this shop since then.”

You hold your hand up to see if the shaking has lessened; it has, slightly. “And your family?”

“Thankful for my health and wellbeing.” He smiles. “I see them, still. They live farther downtown.”

“For your sake, I’m grateful.”

He chuckles. “I’m sure they will be quite excited by my story.”

You slow your breathing, taking a sip from the bowl and humming softly. “Did your mother teach you to cook?”

“She did, although,” he nods, “I must admit that her food will always be better than mine.”

“I feel that.” You smile shakily, taking another bite. The dryness of your throat does not lessen. “I’ve been trying to get some family recipes down for at least two months on my own, and every time it’s just not the same.”

He nods slowly. “As always is the case with these sorts of things, I’m sad to say. It doesn’t get better with age, I’m afraid.”

You rest your head in your hands, closing your eyes. You can still hear him. “That totally sucks.”

He laughs. “Yes, well,” he sighs, “that _is_ the nature of getting older.”

He reminds you too much of people you knew for you not to smile at that. If nothing else, this conversation serves as a slight distraction, some sort of relief from the ringing in your head; you do not even know how you would talk to the Hamatos about this sort of thing. They may be the only friends you have right now, but they are hardly known for their tact or reassurance. You do not want their advice to let it go or to hear that this whole thing will pass. They cannot understand this, you do not think. “You know what?” You take another bite. “Getting old, from where I stand, seems completely and totally overrated.”

He smiles. “You remind me so much of my son; he used to say the same thing before he left for college.”

“And after?”

He clears his throat. “’It’s not _totally_ overrated.’” He chuckles. “He has a wonderful little girl. She has the sweetest voice you’ll ever hear.”

“I guess that’s true.” You pause. “It just feels like, sometimes, I’m never going to be that old, you know? Never have kids or a life after high school.”

He nods. “I’ll tell you this right now: every adult you’ll ever meet has had that same thought. There’s no way around it; everyone has that sort of doubt.” He sighs. “But there are a lot of adults out there with kids and lives, so we must be doing something right.”

Maybe Murakami does not fully understand what you mean, but you feel better, talking to him. You might have talked to Yoshi about this, but you doubt you would want to; he seems too high up, almost, too important to bother with this sort of thing. “I guess that’s true.” You sigh. “It doesn’t make it seem any more possible, though.”

“Well, there isn’t anything _I_ could say that could make that change.” He takes another bite. “But never forget that things, no matter how bad they are, have to get better eventually. Life comes in waves, and if you stand your ground against them, the calm will come.”

You pause, sigh. You reach into your bag, pulling a wallet out and placing a twenty onto the table. “Thank you, sir.” You finish your food, getting to your feet. “I’m sorry about roping you into all of this. Hopefully, at least, the others will be able to help you more and keep break-ins to a minimum.” 

“You don’t have to pay.” He smiles. “You saved my life, after all.”

“I insist.” You rub the back of your neck. “Besides, the guys are probably going to come to see if you’re alright in a bit, and I don’t want them to raid your kitchen.”

He laughs. “For the young men that saved me? I owe them my life itself. Gyoza is the least I can provide.”

“Still.” You start towards the door, pulling it open. You look back at the man.

‘This is worth it.’

You wave back at him. “I’ll see you later, Murakami.”

“I look forward to when we meet again.”

You close the door behind you, starting up the street towards your apartment.

You feel sick.


	8. Chapter 8

“Will you shut up?”

Donatello looks up from his computer. “Huh?”

Raphael’s eyes do not leave his magazine. “You’ve been muttering under your breath for the past hour and it’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“You’ll live.”

“You won’t for long if you don’t cut that shit out.”

He sighs. “Are you ever content with just leaving me be?”

“As your brother? No.” He sets the article down. “You’ve been acting weird all week. Usually, I could not care less, but you wreck enough shit _without_ the added benefit of being distracted.”

He looks back at the screen. “So, I’m a ticking time bomb to you?”

“Yes.”

He looks back at the screen as he tries to think of how to answer. “It’s just that…”

“Oh, wait, don’t tell me.” He smirks. “You’re all depressed because your _girlfriend_ has a life.”

He goes red. “I don’t care if—she’s not my girlfriend, first of all.” His voice rises.

“Sure, sure.” He stretches. “You know, typically, girls aren’t into guys who obsess over them.”

“Look, I’m worried about her!” He sets the computer down.

He blinks. “Why?”

“Are you kidding?” He throws his hands up in exasperation. “She killed a man!”

“Yeah,” he nods, “and I’m pissed I wasn’t the one to do it. What’s your point?”

“True,” he smiles cooly. “What you fail to consider, however, is that the rest of us aren’t _psychotic_.”

“I’m hurt.” He places his hand on his chest. “I will have you know that I’m _definitely_ sane.”

“See, this is why nobody comes to you about their problems.” He leans his head back. “You ask why I’m down, and you immediately give me a hard time.”

They both turn their heads toward the entrance as their two other brothers walk back into the lair.

“How’d it go?” Raph gets up to meet them.

“You didn’t miss anything.” Leo sits down next to Donnie, glancing at his laptop before staring at the empty television screen. “Nobody was there.”

“Really?” Donnie’s eyes tear away from his computer screen. “Nobody?”

“Man, it was weird.” Michelangelo stays standing. “It was, like, two bots and then _nothin’_.”

“That is _incredibly_ suspicious.” The tallest brother saves his work. “You used the stuff, right?”

“Worked like a charm.” Leonardo stretches. “So, what’d we miss?”

“Donnie bitching about not talking to his girlfriend for a _whole week_.”

“Can it,” he hisses.

“Donnie,” his brother speaks from next to him, “I’m sure that Y/N is perfectly fine. If you’re worried about her, you can and should go check on her.”

He groans. “If it were that simple, I would’ve _done that_ by now.” He holds his head. “But what would I even _say?_ ”

He sighs, “I’m not going to say the same thing every time.” He gets up. “Mikey, you try. I’m going to go meditate if anyone wants to join.”

“Hey!” Mikey sticks his tongue out at him. “How come _I_ have to do it?”

“Because Raphael is as cuddly as an eel.”

Raph glares. “Do you wanna go right now?”

“See?” He walks off. “And I did it last time. Your turn.” They hear the doors to the dojo slide closed behind him.

Mikey sits down in Leo’s spot. “If you want,” he offers as his brother walks off to the dojo, “I can try talking to her.”

“Would you?” He sighs. “I’m not good at this sort of thing.”

“For sure, man.” He gives him a thumbs up. “What are brothers for?”

“If you don’t make him do things,” Raphael warns, “he’s never going to learn to do them.”

“Man, he’s our _bro_.” He wraps an arm around his neck. “You can’t just leave your bro out to dry.”

“The hell I can’t.” He gets to his feet. “You guys have fun with that. I’ll be in my room.” He walks off, taking his pet turtle with him.

“Don’t listen to him.” He shoots his brother a thumbs up. “I’m sure everything will work out.” Mikey hopped to his feet. “Be back in a bit.” He waved, running out of the lair. “I’ll be back in ten.”

\--

The look on his face is less than reassuring.

“Well?” Donatello, who has been checking the time religiously, is sitting at the door like a dog waiting for his owner. “How did it go?”

He smiles tightly. “I have good news and bad news.”

He groans, holding his head in his hands. “Just tell me.”

“Well,” he says hesitantly, crouching down in front of him, “she’s not dead.”

“That isn’t exactly a high bar to hurdle.” He takes a deep breath. “What’s the bad news?”

He pauses. “She’s… freaked out.”

“On a scale of one to ten,” he asks slowly, “with one being—”

“Nine.” His younger brother nods certainly. “At least a nine.”

He stands up. “I should go check on her.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what to do.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I think I made things worse, actually.”

“What else is new?” He runs out. “Tell Leo I’m going out,” he calls over his shoulder. He does not wait for a reply.

He does not blame himself entirely for the events currently happening; he is well aware that her inclusion into their mess was not willed by him. However, a part of him can not shake the belief that he and his brothers have, by virtue of their lifestyle, caused her more pain than he had ever wanted. A part of him, still, believes that he or someone else should have bitten the bullet; of them, you should be the last person in line to murder.

‘I should’ve said something, done something.’

He lands down on your roof, starting to scale down the building. You have left your window open: he can see your floral curtains fluttering in the autumn breeze. Artificial light streams from your apartment as soft music plays from inside. He lands on your windowsill carefully, reaching in past the curtains to knock on your wall. “Y/N?”

He hears the music shut off the shuffling of bedsheets, three steps. You pull the curtain open.

You have not slept in a week. You have continued to go to school, scared as to what would happen if you did not, but you have not eaten or drank in a while either; more accurately, nothing has stayed down. You have contributed these things, easily, to the newly introduced variety in your nightmares. You wonder, now, if seeing his body would have been such a bad thing; your head has conjured up every possible position he might have fallen in, anyhow. At least, if you knew, you would only have one image torturing you as opposed to the seemingly different variations your head could come up with.

Donnie is not a psychologist. He has never been able to fully grasp the subject as much as the others in the scientific field; all of medicine, for that matter, has, regrettably, been hard for him to wrap his head around, what with how different he and his brother are from humans, physiologically. His master was the closest he had to an actual human until you had shown up, but he was hardly exemplary of your typical human. However, be it by what knowledge he does have or by the way you hold yourself, he can easily tell you are off. The color in your face is gone, the bags under your eyes larger than he has ever seen them on you, and every move seems oddly sluggish to him.

“Oh, hey.” You smile tiredly. “If you’re here about Michelangelo, he was just here a few minutes ago.”

“I’m not.” He climbs inside. “He got back to the lair ten or so minutes ago. Are you alright?”

Your eyes are flooded with black for a moment, a wave of numb pain and vertigo washing over you as you spread your stance slightly, not wanting to trip over your own feet. You hold your face in your hand as you steady yourself. “Totally.” You wince as you nodded. ‘Let’s not move our head more than we need to.’

Years of attentiveness and common sense tell him that you are blatantly lying. “What happened?”

“Huh?” You close your eyes. “Oh, nothin.” You take a couple steps back, slowly sitting back down on the bed, which was covered in packets. “Please,” you insist, “make yourself comfortable.”

He shuts the curtains, crouching down in front of you to look your features over more closely as he tries to identify what, exactly, is wrong with you. “Am I allowed to touch you?”

You look down at him from your seat. “I mean,” you sigh, “you _can_ , if you want. Just not anywhere a general physician wouldn’t touch, alright?” You give him a half-hearted thumbs up. “I trust you to know where you can and can’t put your hands.” You highly doubt that he has any bad intentions, really, but you want to make your intentions clear.

“O-oh, of course,” he nods quickly. “I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t—well, not that you wouldn’t—” his face went red. “I-I mean—”

“Dude, relax.” You roll your eyes good-naturedly. “Take a deep breath or I’m gonna the wrong idea.”

He does “S-sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck. “That was weird.”

“You’re all good.”

He presses the back of his hand against your forehead. “You don’t have a fever,” he notes, still red in the face. “Did you eat anything you normally wouldn’t?”

You give him a thumbs down. “I’ve only had soup. Do you want some?”

He blinks. “Soup?”

“Yeah.” You look back at the kitchen, where a pot of soup is sitting on the counter. “Ran out of leftovers a couple days ago.”

His eyes widen. “Days?”

You nod, wincing as you feel your brain pounding against your skull. “Yeah,” you sigh. “It’s been hard to keep things down. Glad I ran out, actually; I think I got a—”

He cuts you off. “How many days do you take between meals?”

You pause. “Now?” You shrug. “One meal every day or two.”

“Day or _two_?”

“Again,” you repeat, very confused as to why he looks as though he is about to have a heart attack right then and there, “it’s been hard keeping stuff down lately.”

“How are you not dead?”

You blink. “I beg your pardon?”

His voice rises as his speech sped up. “How many cups of that do you eat in a sitting?”

You sit up properly. “Maybe three or four and a couple pieces of toast?”

He looks about ready to pass out. “Are you _insane_?” he cries, an octave higher than usual.

You cover his mouth with your hand. “Shut up,” you hiss. “You’re gonna wake my neighbors up.”

He stops talking, grabbing your hand and pulling it off his mouth. He gets up, muttering something about being ridiculous as he pours you an unusually large bowl of soup and placing it in your lap. “Eat.” He stands there, glaring at you pointedly.

You are, admittedly, surprised by his icy, commanding tone. You do as instructed. “You act as though I’ve poisoned myself,” you point out between bites. “It won’t kill me, you know.”

“I’m not a licensed dietitian,” he informs you, clearly upset, “but the recommended caloric intake for a woman is approximately four thousand calories—”

“That’s wrong.” You are already halfway through the bowl. “It’s two.”

“Do you seriously want to get into a debate on something science-related right now?” You are genuinely scared by his expression; every word sounds oddly lethal, as if they themselves could kill you.

You swallow, standing your ground. “We can look it up, if you want,” you offer. “I know for a fact I’m… right…”

He has glared directly at you. It almost shuts you up.

You quietly eat the rest of the bowl. You set your spoon down with a gentle clatter, clearing your throat as you try to ignore the way he was staring at you as if he were trying to dissect you with his eyes. “Done.” You showed him the empty bowl.

“You genuinely see nothing wrong with your dietary choices?”

You shake your head, immediately regretting it. “I know it’s unhealthy, but not to the same degree you seem to think it is.”

“And you honestly believe that you only need to eat two thousand calories to be healthy?” His tone was softer now, likely in reaction to how quickly you had recoiled.

You nod hesitantly, ignoring the way your head pounds.

He pauses. “We’ll talk about that later,” he decides. “For now, I have to ask: why can’t you keep food down, exactly?”

You lean back, placing the bowl on the nightstand. You stay like that, closing your eyes. “I just keep seeing it,” you explain simply. “Hearing it, too; it’s kinda like tasting really bad and then having the aftertaste stuck on your tongue, but for memories. Or like doing something embarrassing and, every once and awhile, having something happen to remind you of it.”

“It? Oh.” As soon as he says the words out loud, he knows what you are referring to.

“Yup.” You pop the P. “I dunno if you knew, but it doesn’t splat.”

A heavy silence smothers you both, despite the sounds of the city.

You feel the bed shift. Your eyes glance over at the man lying next to you, hands folded across his stomach as he stares at the ceiling.

“I honestly don’t know what to say.” He sighs. "I wish I knew how to do right by you.”

“You don’t have to—”

He cuts you off. “I _want_ to, though.” He rubs his face with his hand. “I _want_ to be able to invent something that makes things easier for you, to keep you from getting hurt.”

“Dude, it’s fine.” You punch his arm lightly. “I’ll be fine, eventually. Just not right now.” You smile weakly. “But, hey? At least my dreams have a bit of variety, right?”

“Dreams?”

You chuckle tightly. “It turns out my head is rather creative when it comes to ways the body can bend. I almost wish I had seen the bodies; then they could all be consistent.”

He groans. “See, it’s stuff like that that makes me feel bad about not being able—not that it’s your fault,” he back peddles. “I just—”

“Stop stressing so much,” you cut him off. “That’s my job. Don’t put yourself into a tizzy on my account.”

“How could I _not?_ ” He threw his hands up in the air. “I _care_ about you, Y/N. I’m obviously going to care if you’re alright.”

You pause. “My mental stability should be the least of your concerns right now, what with Shredder and all.” You close your eyes. “The only reason he hasn’t beaten you and your brothers within an inch of your lives is that I knew where he’d be when. All things considered,” you roll over to face him, “my having bad nightmares is a small price to pay.”

Another silence.

You sigh. “You should probably get going.” You pull yourself onto your elbows, leaning forward onto your knees. “I gotta stake out Shredder’s lair tomorrow so you guys know when to come in.”

He sits up next to you. “Y/N, I—”

“You should stop worrying so much, alright?” You smile gently. “I have some sleep meds if your dad needs them.”

He opens his mouth to say something, pauses, closes it again. “Alright.” He stands up. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“You didn’t.” He didn’t.

He stops in his tracks.

You rest your head on your legs. “Yeah?”

“Will we see you tomorrow?”

You purse your lips. “I don’t know,” you admit. “I’ll definitely call you, though; it’ll be something of a feat to hijack a hijacked chemical truck.”

He looks back at you. “Please, be safe.”

You nod.

“Eat, too.”

You nod again.

“And drink?”

You roll your eyes teasingly. “Yeah, Dad, I’ll eat.”

His face flushes again. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You got it, buddy.”

You look so small.

‘I did that.’

He climbs onto the windowsill, hesitating to leave. “Goodnight.”

You wave lazily. “Goodnight, Donatello.”

He climbs out of your apartment.

You wait a minute or two before you close and lock your window. You pull the curtains shut properly behind him, walking back to the kitchen to put the food away.

You sigh, doleful. “Sorry.”

\--

You were maybe thirteen years old. It feels like longer, but you were most certainly in middle school

Driving home after school one day, you had stared out the window, the radio playing something you half paid attention to. You don’t remember, now, what prompted the conversation—you figure it was some sort of assembly you had mentioned—but, somehow, the question of what to do if you were tied up in the back of someone’s car had been brought up. This was not an unusual line of conversation, considering your family’s conviction that you would be kidnapped someday, but you remember it specifically because, after he brought it up, you had run the scenario over in your head what felt like a thousand times.

“It depends on where you are in the car,” he had said. “If you’re in the back seat, you have to reach forward and try to choke the driver out, if you can’t get the doors open.”

“And if I’m in the front?”

“Ram your body against his. Get a hold of the wheel and swerve the car.

The line of thinking had confused you. “But,” you countered, “then the car would crash; we would both get hurt.”

“You have a better chance of surviving a car crash than whatever would happen to you once you get to wherever you’re going.”

You two had not spoken for the rest of the drive.

Now, you stare ahead at the road, eyes occasionally glancing at the man in the driver’s seat as you try to come up with a plan. You wish, now, that you had gone with your initial instinct to call instead of sending Leonardo a text message; who knows when he will get it?

“I feel almost sorry for you,” the man sneers. “You would be better off getting killed in the explosion than what’s going to happen to you.”

You say nothing.

“Hey?” He barks out a laugh. “You’ll get to see what happens to them.” He sighs happily. “I can see it now. The smoke, the fire, the _smell_.”

You eye the door. ‘Locked. Shit.’

“Those freaks won’t know what hit them.” He leans forward, staring at the truck in front of them. “Shouldn’t have messed with us if they didn’t want to meet their maker.”

‘Could I even survive it?’

“You know somethin’, kid?” He grips the wheel tighter. “I gotta give ya some respect; not a ton of kids would’ve come this far. Personally,” he shrugs, “I would’ve killed you right then, but Shredder wants more out of ya, apparently.”

‘Would _he_?’ You shift your feet to your right.

“I’ll thank you for one thing, though; I was getting sick of that pompous asshole.”

‘I just gotta get his hands away from the wheel. There are people in the back of this van. They’d survive, right?’ You fight to keep your breathing steady.

“For someone who hangs with those freaks, you ain't slick, hangin on the street corner.”

‘They’re ninjas. I gotta believe they’d be fine.’ You shut your eyes, stealing yourself.

“How you got Bradford is be—hey!”

You slammed your torso against him, eyes squeezed shut.

“What are you, fucking suicidal?” He yelled, trying to push you off.

You pull away, slamming one foot against his cheek and stuck the other into the wheel. You hear honking as you desperately bang your foot into what you pray is his body. You feel the car speed up as he screams obscenities at you. You force the wheel away from you as hard as you can.

The next few moments are a blizzard of broken glass, voices, and blackness as the metal deathtrap tries to shake the life out of both of you.

You figure that you must have passed out a second, for the next thing you remember is the smell of gasoline.

Your eyes snap open. You look over at the man stuck half out the window. You reach back, trembling hands fumbling with the buckle strapping yourself in. You slam yourself against the front window as you hear it click open. You use your arms to pull yourself through the hole, the rope slicing against a stray piece of broken glass.

Your head is spinning. The only thought currently on your mind is to get away from the car.

For some reason, you find yourself unable to stand. You, instead, crawl, dragging your body desperately away from the wreckage. You do not feel yourself doing it, ignoring the glass shards sticking themselves into your palms and under your nails, the way they slashed into your stomach and sides as you drag yourself over them completely irrelevant as you claw towards the sidewalk.

You hear the explosion.

You pull yourself into an alley, waiting for the ringing in your ears to stop as you hear the conflict happening a few blocks down. You swallow your vomit as you stare forward blankly, the smell of smoke filling your nostrils.

Another.

You fall forward, tears filling your eyes as the pain settles in. You do not know what happened to your legs, only knowing for sure that they could not and would not support your weight. Every muscle and every tendon is vibrating. Your hair sticks to your body as your clothes soak in some sort of warm liquid.

You do not like that smell.

‘Why is everything spinning?’

You hear yelling, the screeching of wheels against asphalt.

‘I’m going to die.’

The sentence repeats in your head over and over again as you lay there in the alleyway.

‘I’m going to die here.’

You do not know why you are shaking right now.

‘I don’t want to die here. Not now.’

“Help,” you beg. “ _Please_ , God.” You feel a sob rise in your throat. “I don’t… wanna…”

You hear screaming.

“Help,” you breathe.

You black out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who responded to the thingy. Props to @Toaster_Strudel and @AmeterasuPrincess for making this arc that I didn’t even think of happen.  
> Edit: It’s fucking channel six.

“How is she?”

Donatello sits down next to his brother on the couch. “Same as yesterday,” he sighs. “Comatose.”

“I still can’t believe it,” Raphael smirks. “That stupid bitch decided to total the fuckin—"

“Raphael,” he promises coolly, “I will _personally_ make it my life’s goal to make sure you can never open your mouth again if you don’t shut up.”

He puts his hands up. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Will you two be quiet for a minute? I’m trying to listen.” Leonardo kneels in front of the television.

There is a new news story.

“They can’t arrest her, can they?” The tallest brother glances at the others.

“Nah.” Michelangelo is sprawled out on his portion of the couch, eyes dully focused on the screen. “They’ll side with her before someone from a street gang, ‘specially with those…” He trails off. “’ Sides,” he clears his throat, “any good public defense lawyer would call it self-defense, and there’s no way the police would convict a teenage girl of any degree of murder with the injuries she has; bad press.”

“Mikey,” Leo asks, “how come you know that and not how to multiply numbers by seven?”

“Because seven is a stupid number that was created just to make us all feel stupid.”

“Leo—”

“He’s right,” Raph agrees. “They won’t put her away for something like that.” He chuckles darkly. “Besides, there’s no more evidence.”

“After what happened with the neurologist?”

“Donnie,” Leo turns to look at him. “She’s going to be fine.”

He opens his mouth to argue, closes it.

 _”The perpetrator,”_ the news anchor reads, _”was found this morning after a panicked nine-one-one caller had seen the hand of the assailant hanging over a ledge. The corpse had, presumably, been flung away from the scene of the incident as a consequence of the explosion, miraculously landing on the roof of a nearby restaurant. The body has been identified as Fong Zhao, who was arrested on multiple charges of armed battery earlier this year. The police have refrained from offering Channel Six detailed information, but we have an anonymous source who claims that he and the gang he is supposedly involved in, locally referred to as the Purple Dragons, was also involved in the hijacking of a truck carrying a substance believed to be tear gas. The driver of the truck testified in favor of this statement earlier this evening. An investigation is currently ongoing regarding the involvement of the men in question, and we at Channel Six implore our viewers to come forward with any information you may have on the case or the supposed ringleader, the recently escaped Xever Montes. More on that later tonight. Up next, a local—”_

Leonardo shuts off the television. “Well, there you go.” He stands up. “See? Didn’t even mention her name.”

Donatello breathes out a sigh of relief. “Good,” he nods after a moment. “That’s... good.” He cradles his head in his hand, his concerns hardly pacified by the report.

This, he cannot excuse. This is entirely a matter of his own negligence.

‘I should’ve noticed sooner, insisted to come with.’ He zones out, his brother starting a conversation about something he cannot bring himself to pay attention to. ‘How could she be that reckless? It’s Shredder for fuck’s sake; I should’ve at least noticed the body or _something, anything.’_ His fingers lace together as he stares a hole into the ground. ‘Even if I couldn’t have stopped her, I should’ve _been there,_ if only after the fact.’ He runs his tongue along his teeth absentmindedly. ‘Some ninja I am. Some friend. Some—’

“So, I broke Y/N’s arms, right?”

His head snaps up. “You _what_?”

“There he is,” Raph chuckles. “Knew that’d get his attention.”

“Don’t make me go over there,” he glares. His face flushes in embarrassment.

Leonardo rolls his eyes at his brother’s antics. “ _As I was saying,_ it’s been pretty quiet, hasn’t it? Since the incident?”

“Now that you mention it,” Raph points out, “since the whole Leatherhead fiasco, I don’t think anything’s really happened. Ya know, besides the Kraang thing.” He crosses his arms behind his head, leaning back into the couch. “It’s been getting’ kinda boring If I’m bein’ honest.”

“It’s that desire to fight that’s going to get you killed,” Donatello informs him, staring at the television screen. “Saw what happened to her, right? Weren’t you just saying how stupid she was being?”

“Yeah, but that’s different.” He smiles sharply. “She’s got exactly no training. As much as you guys seem to have a thing for humility all of a sudden,” he waves his hand contemptuously, “the only reason she got hurt is that _she_ was being stupid, so we’re pretty much undefeated, no thanks to Leo.”

He stands up, deciding against fighting him. “If you need me,” he says curtly, “I’ll be in my lab.”

“Watch it, Raph,” the eldest brother snaps.

“Why should I?” He throws his hands up. “Am I wrong?”

Mikey quietly grabs his comic off the floor, retreating to his room, presumably.

Donatello slides the door in between him and his brothers as he sits down at his desk.

You have been stuck in the hospital for about two weeks now.

‘Technically,’ he corrects himself as he pulls his laptop open, ‘it’s been three hundred fifty-seven hours, meaning it’s closer to fifteen days than two weeks. Why do I know that?’ He pulls up an image, uncapping a permanent marker and working on one of the more mindless parts of his latest project: reviving an incredibly battered map. He already has a frame for it once he is finished, but, knowing his brothers, the fading colors would likely be a point of contention if he did not at least make an effort to make it easier to read. Fortunately for him, it is not laminated. Unfortunately—depending on how you look at it-- a lot of the finer details—the integral streets names in particular—are all irreparably smudged and, therefore, will have to be all rewritten by hand, turning a once twenty-minute job into at least a two-hour investment.

He tries to tune out the incessant arguing of his two older brothers as he focuses on making his minute handwriting legible despite the infuriatingly fat marker nib.

“You should have taken her offer for a pen when you had the chance,” he mumbles to himself.

His hand stops.

‘Would it be weird to go check on her again? Just to make sure she’s still alright? I mean,’ he goes back to work, ‘even if it were, how would _she_ know?’

He shakes his head to clear it. ‘Stop that. You’re being a creep again.’

Over those two weeks, his distractedness has become more of a problem than it has in the past in reference to his work. He is hardly a stranger to having a thousand thoughts bouncing around his head at once, but where once a rapid stream of information was there is now an aggravatingly slow sludge. The origin of said mind sludge is not at all a mystery to him, which makes the whole thing infinitely more frustrating. ‘Frustrating? Depressing? Does it even matter?’

He rubs his eye absentmindedly with the heel of his palm as he strains to see what he is doing. The smell of the marker is corrosive in his nostrils. His hand shakes. He sets it down, wringing his hands as if to force them back into submission as he stares holes into the map. ‘This is not supposed to be challenging.’ He closes his eyes, the image of you lying on the ground, a bloody, skeletal figure shaking and begging for your life carved into the backs of his eyelids, a hideous scar.

He can not stop thinking about what you said the night before the incident. Something about being able to care for yourself.

What would you say to him now? He imagines that it would be something to remind him of how the accident is your fault, how he should not beat himself up over it, but all that does is convince him that he should have been faster to act or to respond or _something_. There _had_ to have been something he, in his infinite wisdom, could have done. What else can he reason? That he is powerless? That he had no say in what happened that night of nights?

‘How come I can plan and build a combat vehicle out of alien technology and an old subway car and I can’t—’

He jumps at a loud banging at the door.

“Donnie!” He can hear Raphael’s wicked grin from behind the door. “Bank robbery! Let’s go!”

He sighs, capping the marker. His breakdown will have to wait.

“Comin’!”

\--

The ringing in your ears is already annoying.

You have been awake for about five minutes. You have elected against moving for a plethora of reasons, but the ringing is a relatively large determining factor in your decision. You are, admittedly, not sure where you are until you hear the tell-tale incessant beeping you remember from your childhood. You do not open your eyes yet. You are incredibly drowsy for some reason.

‘Hospital?’

You sit up carefully, wincing as a numb pain permeates through your arms. You run your fingers over your face curiously, feeling for any perceived disfigurement as your eyes scan your surroundings. The small room you have been placed in seems standard; there are a couple of chairs under a window that makes up half of the wall, a television screen in a corner of the room, an inoffensive painting, and a small vase filled with some sort of white flowers.

You feel a protruding scar on the right side of your face. It traces from the bridge of your nose to about halfway across your cheekbone. As you bring your hands down to pull the hospital gown away from your body, you catch sight of your hands. Long, jagged cuts run vertically along the front of your hands, and as your eyes travel up your arms, you notice fewer, shorter scars along the insides of your forearms. You swallow, pulling the cloth away from your body to see long scratches running from your thighs to under your ribcage. You pull the blanket off to find that one of your legs is encased in a white cast.

You blink. ‘What stupid thing did I do?’

You lay back down, fingers absentmindedly tracing the scars. ‘I must have been out for a bit.’ You push the hair out of your face, noting how oddly shaky your hands are as you try to focus on what had happened. ‘Why wouldn’t my folks be here? They wouldn’t ditch me in a hospital, would they?’ You hold them out in front of you, palms to the ceiling. ‘I don’t look old or anything. My nails aren’t much longer than they were before, so I can’t have been out for _that_ long.’

Your eyebrows furrow. ‘Parents…’ You swallow. ‘Oh, right. The fire.’ Your eyes go out of focus. ‘Dead. I was, too, until recently.’ You put your arms down. ‘I’m hungry. Where am I?’ You close your eyes. ‘New York. East coast. How far is the East Coast from the West Coast? I should call her so she knows I’m—no, she’s dead.’

“All dead and gone,” you mumble the tune to yourself.

You cover your face. ‘Focus. What happened?’ You recall what you think is a church. ‘Turtles. Turtle. Oh, TMNT. Where are people? Focus.’ You yank at a piece of your hair, mumbling to yourself as you try to run through the memory again.

The image of that man’s body takes your breath away.

You shut your eyes tighter. ‘Right. Car. Glass. Glass would be a good candy. Could you make glass out of sugar? Isn’t that what a lollipop is?’ You hug yourself tightly, careful of the IV as you roll onto your side towards it. ‘I killed someone. Someones. That’s not a word. Gasoline smells bad.’ You feel tears prick at your eyes. ‘I deserve to die for that. There has to have been an easier way to do that. I deserve to burn again. That explosion was so prettily animated in that episode. I can’t breathe.’

You curl your legs up towards you, using the arm not connected to the IV to hook behind your knees. You bury your head in your shoulder as you force your breathing to slow. ‘I miss her. Where is he? They’re dead and you killed them, you heartless bitch.’

You feel a sob rise in your throat. You swallow it back. ‘Stop being a pussy.’ You hear yourself start to count softly. ‘They’re all dead and gone. You’re on your own here, so get a grip.’ You grip the blanket. ‘After all, who are you going to turn to? The guys who already risk their lives every day? Or maybe Splinter, who will probably tell you some bullshit about letting your pain go?’

‘That’s not fair,’ you argue with yourself. ‘You can turn to Murakami. Casey might be willing to help.’

‘Because Casey’s known for his reliability and Murakami would want to deal with your stupid emotional problems.’

“Twenty-three,” you whisper, keeping your voice even. “Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six…’

You pull yourself back up, bringing your knee to your chest as you wipe any tears that may have leaked out with the back of your hand.

You do not have to wait long until someone comes in to check on you, a taller gentleman with sharp features and sunken eyes behind curly black hair. He introduces himself as Nurse McGrath, gives you a run down of the dizzying number of injuries you had suffered in the accident, what they had done to fix the problem, and starts to discuss what would become of you now.

“The doctor predicts that you’ll be able to remove your cast in approximately six weeks, and that you will regain your fine-motor skills fully in eight.” He is obviously half asleep, but you can hardly blame him; the clock on the wall reads that it is about three in the morning. “The symptoms from the whiplash should completely fade in about three months. If you would be open, there are medications we can prescribe to help with the pain.”

You smile. “Thank you, sir, but I’d rather not.” You are sincerely concerned what might happen if you start taking any sort of medication right now, considering your mental health.

“I should probably warn you in advance that the police might ask you to come in to identify the guys who kidnapped you.”

You blink, confused. “How do they know I was kidnapped?”

“Anonymous tip, according to the news.” He scratches something into some form or another. “I dunno the specifics, but nobody thinks they’re gonna charge you with anything, ‘specially since the driver was from that street gang.”

You nod. “Gotcha.” You purse your lips. “What day is it?”

“Twenty-fourth, now.”

You sigh. “Well,” you shrug, ignoring the pain it causes, “at least I’m not dead.”

“At least.” He caps his pen. “Technically, you’re free to leave, but the doc thinks it’s a good idea to stay overnight. Your insurance provider has your medical bills covered, so you’re good for it.”

“Honestly? I’m surprised I don’t feel weaker.” You smile. “I’m more than happy to head home tonight, if that makes most sense.”

“Personally, I wouldn’t stay.” He starts heading out of your room. “Your cellphone is locked up. I’m guessing you want it?”

You nod eagerly, realizing quickly that makes the ringing worse.

“I’ll bring it right back, then.”

You refrain from touching it until he leaves.

It looks as if it was put in a blender, but you find it does still turn on. A problem quickly arises: your hands cannot hold the phone. You set it down on the mattress, each movement taking a ridiculous amount of time to coordinate as you type like someone who has never used a phone before. ‘Fine motor skills. Right.’ You type out a message after approximately too long that tells Donnie that you are out of the hospital and heading home.

You check out of the hospital at approximately four-thirteen. The trip home is a straight line of a walk that takes you approximately twenty minutes. Getting in through the door with a walker is a bit of a challenge, but it works out well enough.

You lock the door and windows when you get home, shutting your phone off as you crawl into bed.

You let out a low groan as your head punishes you for your heinous crime of moving. You had realized ten minutes into your walk that you were not at all physically strong enough to walk that long, and you already hate yourself for it, among other reasons. As you crawl into bed, ignoring your body’s protest, you still stand by your decision to not take any medication, especially now.

You feel as though you are being suffocated as you cling onto your pillow, pressing your face into it as you cry silently, the ringing in your ears only getting louder in the silence of your apartment.

‘I feel sick.’

You remember your first night here. You remember the feeling it had caused you, the numb ache of loss as you submitted to the situation you had found yourself in. It feels like an eternity ago, now. You know, logically, it cannot have been more than two months since you got here.

You had decided against taking a cab back home. You had the cash, and you still do, in your bloodstained pocket. You saw many as you walked home, and you had turned a blind eye to them all.

You feel yourself trembling again. You remember the first night you had slept on your own here, the nightmares you swore were the product of a mind much more sadistic than yours ever was. You remember, too, the nightmares you had after Bradford, the way that, for the first time in your life since you were five years old you woke up drenched in sweat and crying for your mother.

What possible dream could come from this?

You reach a hand to the nightstand, hovering over your cellphone as you consider your next action.

Slowly, you retract it, letting it rest next to you. ‘It’s four. He’s not awake.’ You do not have the energy to get up to grab the bottle of sleeping pills from your bathroom.

‘I don’t want to sleep. I can’t take another nightmare.’ You rest your cheek on the pillow, forcing your eyes shut. ‘Mare. Why is it called a nightmare? Are mares truly that terrifying?’

“One,” you whisper. “Two. Three.”


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm thinking about getting some gloves."

He looks over at you as he laces up his skates. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," you nod, smiling slightly to yourself as you look your hands over, trying to imagine what they would look like. "Like, badass, fingerless gloves."

He smiles. "Dude, those would look metal as fuck."

" _Totally_ , right?" Your smile widens. "With studs and shit."

He gets to his feet, hopping onto the ice. "Hell yeah." He drops a puck to assault as you go back to your backed-up coursework the best you can—your handwriting has gone to hell, but you are working with what you have.

You flinch at the crack of his stick, the cross of the T ending up underneath the letter somehow. A cheer from Casey tells you the rubber cylinder's fate.

'I swear I learned this.' You squint at the basic algebra, the pencil, crudely held in your fist, hovering over the packet. 'Why can't I do this?'

"How's your pile coming along?" Another crack.

"It's comin'." You run your fingers through your hair. "Just... trynna remember how to do ne—... subtraction." 'Not debate. Negating is debate.'

He laughs. Another crack. "Man, that thing really fucked you over, huh?"

"Thoroughly." You decide against continuing to torture yourself, having been at it for the past five hours—most of it in the library before Casey invited you to watch him practice some more— and set the large stack of homework back in your bag. "Are you actually making the shots?"

"Casey Jones doesn't _miss_ shots." Another crack.

"Pardon me, oh almighty king of the ice." You stand on your good leg, grabbing the side of the wall to watch as he went back to collect his pucks.

You two have managed to bond over a mutual respect/love of heavy metal and hockey and, seeing as you are staying out of the Hamatos' hair for a while—not upon request, but out of courtesy—you have managed to spend a lot more time with him than you may have otherwise. Your school has not assigned Biology any big projects yet, so, until you are assigned it, you do not have anything other than your health to stress about.

"Pardon accepted." You watch his form as he performs another slap shot.

"You..." you trail off, trying to remember what you were going to say.

"What?"

You shrug. "Dunno." You lean your head on your arms. "I'll remember eventually."

He drops the second puck. "Got any plans after this?"

You sigh. "Nope. Probably gonna head home and try not to cut my fingers making dinner again."

He takes another shot. "Then let's go out after this. You and me."

You smile. "What, don't have any plans either?"

"Nah." He drops the third. "Dad doesn't care if I'm home late anyway."

"True, true." You have decided against prying into his home life; it is not your place and does not concern you in the slightest. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Wanna catch a movie? Heard there was this new pizza place just a couple blocks down if you wanna try to sneak it in."

You snicker. "In the box and all?"

"Yes." He grins mischievously and hits this one off the walls. Some way, somehow, it still makes it into the goal. "I bet your sweatshirt is big enough to stick the box under."

You stick your tongue out at him. "Not in the mood for burns on top of scars, _Jones_ ," you reprimand him teasingly. "That just ain't it."

"Then you can wear mine under that one and—"

"Your sweat-soaked hoodie you've been practicing in all day?" You cringe at the thought. "Over my dead body."

"I mean..." he licks his teeth, smile widening, "it's not exactly like you're in the best—"

You laugh. "So not cool!"

He puts his hands up in defense, gliding over. "I mean, am I _wrong_ , though?"

"That is _completely_ besides the point, you _ass_." You balance on your foot, crossing your arms. "Damn. Making fun of the girl with the broken leg."

He leans against the wall. "Man, you were dying _before_ the crash."

You roll your eyes. "Alright, whatever, Jones." You lean against your hand. "How's _Johanna_ ," you sing.

He presses his hand against your face, pushing you away. " _Annie_ is doing fine."

You grin, steadying yourself on the wall. "Do you feel her, Johanna?"

"I'm gonna tell her you call her that if you don't quit it."

"Do you think that walls can hide her? Even when you're at her window?"

He pushed his arm all the way out. You hop back.

"Her name isn't even Johanna."

"But she _is_ Johanna," you whine in protest, not bothering to hide your mirth. "She has the hair, the voice, the disposition. She's an ingénue and you know it." You have been teasing him about this for a while now: the girl in question—Annabelle Halshaw, a year below you two—had caught his eye when he had heard through the grapevine that she was the lead singer in some indie band. When he had shown you a picture and told you the story, you insisted on calling her Johanna for her golden hair and soft, sweet singing voice he had proudly had you listen to.

"She's _not_."

You roll your eyes, sitting back down as you grab your bag. "Lie to yourself all you want," you goad, "but deep down, you know in your heart that the truth," you put a finger up, "is apparent."

He hops off the ice, sitting next to you as he unlaces his skates. "Whatever." He smirks. "How's The Don?"

You avert your gaze. "I haven't seen 'im."

"Boo." He tied the laces together. "Some girlfriend you are," he ribs.

You go red. "Not my boyfriend. Not even friends with benefits."

"Yeah, sure." He sets the skates into his bag. "That's why you already know his family."

"That—"

"And why you've had him over to your place."

"If you don't cool your tits, I'm telling Lucy you're crushing on her friend."

"Don't you _dare_!"

"What," you simper, "think I won't?"

He grabs his bag. "If you do, I'll show her that video."

You laugh, following him out of the rink. "You're the worst." You note how strange it is that he spent so little time on the ice as you two walk out, but you do not say anything about it.

"Hey, you're the one throwing threats around."

"Yeah," you argue, "but my threat is clearly better."

He rolls his eyes, pushing you again.

You two keep chatting on the way to the theatre about anything and everything, from new bands to upcoming games to the newest blockbuster horror movies. You are not personally on the hockey team, but, as his friend, it is your duty to care. Besides, you figure, it gives you something to look forward to.

The movie is fine. You convince him against sneaking an entire pizza in, you split a bucket of popcorn, and you give him shit for getting freaked out by the disembowelment scene. It is payback for him teasing you about crying during the last movie you two went to a couple of days ago.

You two stand at the streetlight.

"Dude, it's like eight," he groans. "It's not even _late_."

"True," you agree. "Counterpoint: I still have another week's worth of work to do by Friday on _top_ of the homework I'll have to do anyway, so unless you wanna help—"

"Forget I asked." He pulls his hood up against the autumn wind. "Need me to walk you back?"

"Nah." You shrug. "If someone mugs me, they'll give me an excuse to not do my homework."

"Murdered?

"I'm already halfway there."

He grins. "See ya tomorrow, Y/N."

"See ya, Jones." You wave as he runs off.

The walk home is quiet and considerably easier than it was a couple of weeks ago. Seeing as you now get queasy whenever you get into a car, you have been limited to taking the subway and walking, which, among other things, has contributed positively to your physical strength. You know that you should probably at least _try_ to take the bus or a cab around town to build your tolerance up, but the last time you tried, you had almost tripped and fallen from how shaky your legs were getting out. Oddly enough, you note as you go through the door, you do not have a considerably larger fear of heights than you did before, or of fire, but cars were tripping you up, even though _you_ were the one that crashed it. You feel thankful that, at least, you do not think your fear is crippling. At least, you reason, you can still get _into_ the car.

You lock the door behind you, debating whether you feel like adding to the collection of cuts you now possess-- they are self-inflicted, but not intentionally so; you stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the fact that you physically cannot use your hands to cut things. You decide against it tonight, tossing your bag on the bed as you sprawl across it, admittedly exhausted. You allow yourself a couple of seconds with your eyes closed before you pull yourself up with a groan and get back to work.

A part of you wishes that you had the physical energy to stay out longer. You are always trying to find excuses not to sleep, and although the mountain of homework and readjusting your timelines for things you missed is certainly one way to keep yourself preoccupied, it is not exactly what you would consider fun. Then again, reliving your greatest traumas while you sleep is not exactly fun either.

You catch yourself peeling at the newly applied bandages on your fingers, fingernails catching under the crudely applied adhesives. Applying bandages properly requires more dexterity and patience than you currently possess, and you are hardly going to ask someone else for help with something as stupid as that. You have lasted this long without needing too much help. People can live by themselves. You will live, probably. Well? Not your concern.

'I should eat something.' Your eyes strain to focus on the piece of paper in front of you, your mind wandering aimlessly as you try to impress the actual importance of finishing this upon yourself, but you find that is an insurmountable feat.

You drop your bag off the side of the bed, reaching down and pulling your shoe off, leaning back into your pillows, the weight of the day practically immobilizing you. Fumbling hands switch the lamp off, bathing your room in momentary, blissful darkness before the gravity of your decision sets in.

"Alright, me," you breathe to yourself. "What's it gonna be today? My folks? Bradford? What's his face? Hell," you chuckle, "why not all three? I'm sadistic enough, I'm sure."

You close your eyes. "Give me your worse," you challenge as you slip into unconsciousness.

—

Two weeks.

He had kept his distance for about two weeks. It was not as if he did not care or was not morbidly curious what the crash had done to you—his glances through the curtains did not tell him much— but, after some debate, he had figured you needed time to recuperate before you would want _his_ company. Two weeks, he figured, would be enough time for you to get back on your feet or, at least, for you to start wanting company.

His excuse to see you had come in the form of his brother's newfound prideful boasting. Feigning insult was as good an excuse as any to go see you; after all, he _just so happened_ to be in the neighborhood anyway, and it was normal to pop in to see someone if you were already just a couple blocks down, right? Sneaking away was easy enough—they would not mind his absence—and he, after much prep work, knew exactly how and why he was going to say the things he would to get in your good favor. The plan, he knows, would have gone swimmingly.

His plans seem asinine when he hears you crying.

His brothers do not cry much. He does not, either; it was a habit that they had all thoroughly bullied themselves out of when they were much younger and, if they still did, he knew nothing of it. His master did not encourage this, per se, but talked, then, frequently about the importance of maintaining a more stoic disposition and not allowing emotions to cripple you in battle. Practically, Donatello was satisfied with that explanation, having not properly cried for more than a year now. To hear the sound again, especially coming from you, was novel.

Novel, too, is how you are crying. The sound is less of actual sobbing and more of you being strangled, quiet gasps for air escaping your lips as you shake on the bed, curled in on yourself and clutching at your chest as if whatever pain you are experiencing is centered and can be relieved by something between your collarbones. His eyes, for the first time, trace the lines on your skin, your sleeves riding up your arms to reveal them to him, tears racing down and along the gash in your face. Everything about the scene, from the soft gasping of panic to your position to the heavy scarring, is completely foreign to him, rivaled only by one or two particularly hard nights when he and his brother were much younger.

He slides in through the window, leaning onto the bed. His fingers flick your lamp back on as he grabs your shivering shoulder tightly, shaking you awake as he mumbles words of encouragement. He is not sure if his help will be appreciated, if snapping you out of it was even what he is supposed to do in this situation, but now is not the time to think of that. You are in pain. He can offer you this kindness. "Wake up," he pleads, not thinking of how this would look until your eyes snap open to look at him.

Immediately, the reality of the situation sets in, and he scrambles off the bed. 'Why did I think that would be a good idea?' Panic. 'You just walked into her room like a fucking creep. See, now she's going to—'

"Sorry."

He blinks, looking up at you from his place on the floor. "Huh?"

You clear your throat, wiping the tears from your eye with your sleeve quickly as you bring your knees to your chest, voice hoarse. "Sorry," you repeat. "That you... I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for, but I know I should be apologizing."

He is completely dumbfounded.

Your eyes glance to the open window. "I should probably start closing and locking my window, right?" You rub the back of your neck, voice clearing the longer you talk. "It didn't occur to me since I'm so high up, but if you guys can get in, The Foot can too, right?"

'Why is she apologizing?'

You push the hair out of your face. 'You need something, right? I—uh—need to stop saying 'right' so much." You shake your head to clear it. "' Sup?"

He hears himself mumble some bullshit out about being in the neighborhood.

You sigh. "Sorry." You close your eyes. "I'm usually up later; I've been so _tired_ lately."

'Is she serious right now?' He is completely lost. 'She was just crying her eyes out in her sleep and now she's _apologizing_? Did I miss something?' You are smiling now, eyes still bloodshot, as if the whole thing is a figment of his imagination, still shivering where you sit.

He rises to his feet, kneeling in front of you on the bed. "What was it about?"

You blink, seemingly confused. "Huh?"

"Your nightmare," he clarifies. "You were crying. What was it about?"

You avert eye contact. "Nothing too crazy," you shrug. "Just about the crash. Nothing too exciting." If possible, he thinks the bags under your eyes are worse than the last time you saw him.

He takes your hands loosely, turning them palms up to look, for the first time, at the patchwork quilt that is now your skin. "What happened in it?" He runs his thumb along the lines, keeping his voice low; he remembers how that used to help when Mikey used to have fits when they were younger. Leonardo and Raphael were never good at that; they took better to being more violently snapped out of their moods, but, then again, they never had this kind of breakdown; theirs were always more driven by loathing, self or otherwise.

You pause, still not looking him in the face as your muscles relax. He remembers, vividly, how he had done something similar when you two had first met, how much better, health-wise, you looked. 'How long has it been since then? Three months? A little less?'

You take a deep breath. "Just... family shit," you mumble, eyelids drooping as you trace his frame loosely. "Fire."

Your gaze is piercing as you finally look at him properly. He feels something catch in his throat as you bow your head.

"It's my fault, you know." Your voice is so soft, barely a whisper. "That they're dead, I mean."

The air is a suffocating blanket that smothers you both.

"I never told you, did I?" Your focus does not shift as it might have a bit ago. It is locked solely and intensely on him, taking in every detail of his expression. "How I died? How _they_ died? _Why_ I died?"

Hesitantly, he shakes his head. He thinks it best to just be quiet and let you talk. He does not think he has ever heard anyone speak in quite the same tones, ever looked at him quite the same way you are.

You take another breath. "I wanted to try my hand at baking." You force your eyes to stay focused on his. "I was—still am—not good about sleep. I always slept bad, and never at the right times. I used to take pills for it, to try to get myself back on track."

He sees where this is going.

"I thought I could still stay up as late as I was used to." You glance to the side, stealing yourself a second before focusing back on the boy in front of you. "I sat down in my room, turned on a movie. I set a timer. I fell asleep." You swallow, hands shaking in his. "I can't smell well, either. I must not have smelled the burning." Your lips curl in a bitter smile. "Sure as fuck felt it, though, when I woke up."

He lets you finish.

You try to blink the tears out of your eyes. "They were asleep," Your voice rises ever so slightly. "I fell asleep at two something. I woke up when they started yelling." You purse your lips, face reddening in shame as your nostrils flair. "They were trying to get someone out of bed when the roof caved in above them. My door got blocked."

You feel yourself smile.

"So," you strain not to cry, "that, Donatello, is why I'm here and why I'm dead, and why I really do _deserve_ to burn again." You laugh. "Hell, my body count is rivaling some serial killers, so that's... that's certainly _something_."

He lets go of your hands, face blank.

You lean forward, placing your hands on your knees. "I don't blame you," You wipe a wayward tear out of your eyes, trying to swallow the frog in your throat. "Fuck, man, I'd think less of me, too, if it were me." You nod towards the window. "I get it if you want to leave, but I thought you might want to know why—"

He stops you mid-sentence, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to him.

Your arms lay slack at your sides as you try to process what is happening.

He does not say a word.

You break.

You burry your face into him, tears welling in your eyes as you let out a strangled sob. You hold onto him tightly as you struggle to breathe, body shaking as you wrap your own arms around him the best you can. The sound roars in your ears like thunder, the deafening quiet of the apartment punctuated only by your own cries. He gently holds you there, resting his head on top of yours. Each sound you make sounds as though you are physically being choked by your guilt, and his chest feels as though it is being crushed by an invisible hand as he listens to your pain.

Neither of you knows how long you stay like that.

He considers telling you a story from a long time ago, about some training he and his brothers had back then, but thought better of it; he does not want to upset you any more than you already are, and being in good company with someone like him may not be exactly what you need right now. Granted, he does not know what you _do_ need, but he knows listening to him talk about bashing brains would not help your sensibilities any.

Instead, he stays quiet.

You pull away after a while, wiping your face off again as you mumble out an apology.

"Don't apologize." He clears his throat. "It's good to cry; it releases endorphins."

You smile at that. "Well," you giggle tearfully, "if it releases endorphins."

He smiles back, face flushing. You look good, he thinks, even with your face all red. He knows that, scientifically, there is probably a reason, but he cannot think of it right now.

He stands up. "I'll get—"

You grab his hand tightly.

He looks back at you.

"Can I ask a favor?"

He blinks. "Of course," he agrees easily. "Anything."

You glance off. "Promise not to take it weird?"

He feels his heart rate increase. "Y-yeah," he nods.

He feels you pull him gently back on the bed. "Can you stay here tonight?"

His eyes widen as they flicker between the mattress and you. "What," he clarifies breathlessly, "like sleep _with_ you?"

You nod.

"In the same bed?"

You hesitate, nod again.

He clears his throat, face heating again. "Like, actually?"

"If it wasn't actually, I wouldn't ask, would I?" You grip his hand tightly. "I just really don't want to be alone tonight."

'Oh.' He mentally kicks himself. 'She's scared. Don't make her uncomfortable.'

"It's alright if you don't—"

He is extremely quick to reassure you that he is more than happy—'Bad choice of wording.'—to stay tonight until you fall asleep, but that he would not stay the whole night as to not worry his brothers.

You nod in agreement. "That's fine." You rub the back of your neck. "Not sure I would be good company when I wake up, anyway; I still have class."

"Oh, right." He nods in understanding, pushing himself further onto the bed. "Which side...?"

You shrug. "Which way do you face?"

"I usually lie on my stomach."

"Then it doesn't matter." You slide your sweatshirt over your head after a bit of squirming around, tossing it onto the couch.

His face is now scarlet. "Okay then," he mumbles, laying down on the side away from the window. 'Is she going to—no, stop that.'

You look over at him, face down on the mattress. You can almost feel the heat coming off him. "Are you alright there, buddy?"

He nods.

You shrug, laying down under the blanket and curling into him, facing the window. "Mind getting the light?"

He reaches over, clicking it off.

You sigh in content, turning to face him, teetering on the edge of the mattress. "I'm not venomous," you inform him teasingly. "I've said it once and I'll say it again: of the two of us, _you_ should not be the one who's a nervous wreck."

"You dunno that." His voice is muffled by the bed.

"You're the strong one," you argue.

"So?" He turns his head to look at you. "I'm the guy laying in the—I'm just gonna stop that sentence."

"It's only bad if it isn't consensual." You smile reassuringly. "I _invited_ you to lay with me, right? So, unless _I_ make _you_ uneasy, then we're all good."

He breaks eye contact. "So," he clarifies, "you don't mind if I move closer to you?"

You shake your head.

He hesitantly slides himself further onto the bed. "Can I move closer than this?"

"You've already seen me bawl my eyes out. You're doing me a service. Move as close or as far as you want."

He moves to press his side against you. "Is this fine?"

You nod. "Look, how about this?" You rest your arm under your head. "If you do something I'm uncomfortable with, the safe word is pina colada."

' _We already have a safe word?_ ' He was not sure if he is on cloud nine or just terrified of you.

You are very confused why he looks so warm. "Do you need me to turn the AC on?"

He shakes his head. "I'm good," he assures you tightly. Slowly, he reached an arm out and over your waist, pulling you closer. You do not seem to resist in any way, wrapping your good leg around one of his to pull him closer.

'Conscious touching.' He glances down at you, trying to act cool. 'Conscious, intentional touching. She smells so nice and she feels—okay, this is not going to work if you keep being a perv.'

"Thanks," you mumble, humming softly. "I appreciate this more than you know."

Cloud nine. Definitely on cloud nine.

"Every time."

You giggle.

He blinks. "What?"

"Every time," you note, already nodding off. "Like in that book."

'Which one?' "They wrote it down for a reason, right?" The longer he spends like this, the smoother he feels.

"Totally." You smile, closing your eyes. "Just know that this goes both ways, alright? If you ever need help like this, you know who to call."

This is new. 'Help like this? What, like crying?' His eyebrows furrow as he tries to understand what you mean. 'Or he means if I ever need company in my—what did I just say?'

You pick up on his confusion. "Emotional help, I mean." Your fingers trace the indentations in his shell absentmindedly. "I mean, I know sometimes _I_ didn't want to go to my family about stuff. I dunno if you have that..." you trail off, realizing that you might be unintentionally bashing his brothers. You sincerely do not want to blow this.

"I mean," he says after a bit, "I think I get what you're talking about." He sighs. "You mean stuff that they'd make fun of me for, right?"

You nod.

He feels his heart melt a little. "I'll have to take you up on that."

You forgot how safe he makes you feel. "Goodnight, Donnie," you mumble sleepily.

"Goodnight, Y/N."

You pass out not long after that. If he has to estimate a general amount of time, he will clock it in at about five minutes. He does not move, however, until about thirty minutes before sunrise, too busy listening to the sound of your breathing and memorizing how exactly your body feels next to his. As he slips out of the window, early morning air waking him back up completely, he wonders if, someday, he could stay to see you wake up next to him. Not out of necessity, but just because you both wanted to stay like that for a while more. 

'I hope so. It's a nice dream to have, anyhow.'


	11. Valentine’s Day One Shot #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> I am extremely bad at not writing at least mild angst, apparently. If anyone had a one shot suggestion, let me know.  
> I’m not going to say if this is or is not canon. That’s for you guys to figure out, if you care.

She sat down on my lap, arms wrapping gently around my neck as she nestled her face into the crook of my neck. Her legs wrapped around me as she pressed herself against my chest, breathing a soft breeze in my ear. “Hey,” she mumbled softly. “Sup?”

It was still strange to me. Not bad. Extraordinary, almost, that she could find something like me comforting enough to hold this close, so close that I could feel her heartbeat against mine. Her voice was a song in it of itself, her eyes blindingly gorgeous, her lips…

“Nothing much.” I wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning back on my bed as she clung onto me like I was life itself.

“Cool, cool.” Her body relaxed against me as I ran my fingers through her hair softly. She traced the indentations of my shell almost absentmindedly. “Glad to hear it.”

There was something oddly domestic about all this, her curling into me as we chit-chatted. After all that had been happening over the past few months, both of us were welcome to this kind of normalcy. It felt safe.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” I smiled softly, “but you aren’t usually this clingy. Is something up?”

She slid farther down my body, crossing her forearms and resting her chin on the barrier. “Missed you is all,” she sighed. “Am I allowed?”

‘Missed me. _She_ missed _me_.’ I felt my heart melt. “Encouraged, actually.”

She pursed her lips, suppressing a laugh. “Did you miss me?” She slid back up, placing her hands on either side of my head as she hovered over me.

I grinned, leaning up and pressing my lips against hers. I felt her smile as she cupped my face in her hands, pulling herself closer to me. I pushed myself upright, leaning back against the wall as she straddled me properly, moving her hands to the back of my neck as she tugged gently at my lips. Her chap stick tasted of strawberries.

She pulled back, placing her hands on my thighs as she leaned back. Her face was flushed a gorgeous pink, her chest rising and falling gently. She cleared her throat, running her tongue deliciously across her lips. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she giggled. “Jeez, you were never this forward before.”

“Wasn’t I?” I fiddled with her jacket absentmindedly. “Right now, I don’t remember.”

She shook her head. “You wanted to be?” She placed her hands over mine. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

I paused. ‘She feels so real.’ “Was I not passionate enough before? Be honest.”

“Hm?” Her eyes widened. “Oh, shit, I didn’t mean it like that.” Her face flushed darker. “I just thought it was cool, you know? I didn’t mean it as an insult.”

I slipped my hands under her jacket. “I didn’t take it as one,” I sighed. “Just wonderin’ is all.”

She leaned forward, placing her chin back on my chest. “I think you were a pretty damn good boyfriend to me, personally.” She shrugged. “I mean, I feel like I made my opinion on the matter very clear.”

I smiled ruefully. “You did, huh?”

“I mean, I hope I did.” She closed her eyes. “I wanted you to be happy, after all.” She brought her arms up and under her head. “Obviously, I didn’t do the _best_ job in the world, but I think I did alright.”

“Personally?” I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger. “I think you did an excellent job.”

“Really?” She sounded almost confused by the statement. “But you’re sad because of me. I didn’t do my job right.”

I rolled my eyes, smiling. “When did I ever make it your job to think about whether I’m happy?”

“When you asked me to be your girlfriend.” She looked back up at me with her gorgeous eyes. “That’s when I considered it official, anyhow.”

“It was never your job.” I ran my tongue along the back of my teeth. “Not your job to protect me or the others, either. What’s the point in knowing how to swing a stick really hard if not to be able to protect myself?”

She laughed. “Please,” she scoffed. “You need protecting more than I do.”

“Do not,” I grumbled.

“Do too.” She reached up, gently tapping the space between my eyes. “Have you seen what’s happened since I left?”

I wrapped my fingers around her wrist, pulling it to my mouth and kissing it softly. “I think we’re doing pretty well on our own.”

“Sure.” I felt her heartbeat speed up. “You look _totally_ fine.”

“This is the exception, not the standard.” I closed my eyes. “I think I deserve to indulge in you for a while. Splinter and Leo do it all the time with Karai.”

“But it’s not healthy.”

A lump rose in my throat as I held her closer. “I know.” I cleared my throat. “In my defense, it’s not the same.”

She placed her other hand on my face. “Liar,” she cooed. “It’s _exactly_ the same.” I felt her shrug. “’ Course, I’m the queen of escapism, so I’m hardly one to judge.”

“Not that.” I kissed her hand, holding both her wrists and pulling them from my face. “I mean you.”

She looked up at me, blinked. “Huh?”

“You aren’t the same as the girl I was dating.” I ran my thumb over the radiuses in each of her wrists. “You don’t smell quite the same, or taste exactly like her, or feel quite like her.”

She sighed. “Always the observant one.” She pursed her lips. “Do I look the same?”

I nodded. “You look just like you did.”

“I’m surprised.”

I shrugged. “Your phone had a lot of photos of us. One video, too; you sound just like you did.”

“Speaking of smell,” she glanced at my sleeve, “are you planning on washing that thing any time soon?”

I shake my head.

“Why?”

I hesitate. “It’s all I have left of you. I’m scared to.”

“See, that’s just blatantly not true.” She did not try to get my hands off her. “You have my phone.”

“You know what I mean.” I break eye contact. “This is the only physical _thing_ I have of yours.”

“It’s still morbid.” She stuck her tongue out at me. “And I was wearing it for a long time. It certainly could use some TLC.”

‘I should have asked what that stood for when we were back home.’ “But it smells a little like you, and I don’t want to wash the smell out.”

“Dude, I’m not going to haunt you across time over a stupid jacket.” She rolled her eyes at my care. “It’s not even a _good_ jacket; it’s from my middle school.”

“It’s not that I think you’ll hate me for it,” I repeated. “It’s just that it’s a little piece of you and I want that little piece of you to stay the same as it was before we left.”

“Before I died,” she corrected matter-of-factly. “You want it to stay the same as it did before I died.”

“But you’re not dead,” I countered. “If you were, then why would I care so much about getting back home?”

“What,” she teased, “are you saving the world not just out of the goodness of your heart?”

“No amount of goodness,” I sigh, “is worth living out in space over. We just want to get back home.”

“Is it not an adventure?” She rolled over, back against my chest as she looked back at me. “Hanging with one of the universe’s greatest minds must be cool.”

“Sure,” I concede, “but I’d rather be back on Earth with you.”

She whistled. “You keep talkin’ like that,” she warned cheekily, “and I might start getting the idea you like me or something.”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” 

She sat up slowly. “I wish we could stay like that for longer,” she sighed, “but you’re on deck in a couple minutes.” She stretched her hands above her head. She paused. “I’m not going to encourage false hope,” she started, “but, if we ever get to see one another in the proper flesh, treat me right, okay? You’ll have to give me the rundown when you see me again.”

I followed suit as she climbed off me, rubbing my face with my hand. “I will,” I promise. “It’s not going to be an if, alright?”

She paused. She looked back at me, smiled. “You know something, Donnie?” She smiled softly. “You’re really fuckin awesome.

I felt my face heat up. “Thanks.”

She turned to face me properly. “See you later.” She waved, the scene dissolving around me.

I got to my feet, walking to the door.

“It’s going to be a matter of when.” I felt my hand grip around her jacket. “I promise. I’ll make this right.”


	12. Valentine’s Day One Shot* #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, apparently, don’t know what a one shot is. Or fluff. Because I failed at both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, somebody, take away my creative freedom. I’m listening to Art is Dead on repeat and this shit happens.

“You certainly look worse for wear.”

“Ha ha.” I collapsed onto the couch, leaning my body against the armrest. The day had been entirely too exciting for my taste; too many plans went horribly wrong, I had almost died at least five times, and my body felt like an abused rag doll. I was ready to relax.

“Hey, I still think you look like a million bucks, personally.” She put her hands up in defense. “All I’m saying is that you have certainly seen better days.”

I sighed. “Look, it was a long day.”

“I’d say.” She crossed her ankles, drumming her fingers against the cushion. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Absolutely not.” I rested my head on her lap. “I honestly just want to watch this movie.”

“You? Not wanting to talk?” She rested her hands on my scalp. “You really _are_ beat.”

“I’m allowed.”

She hummed in agreement as she turned on a movie.

I smiled gently. “First date.”

“Bingo.” I felt her lean back. “It really is a fantastic movie.”

“But you always got on edge when we’d watch it.”

“And you cried at the ending of Beauty and the Beast. Let me be.”

My face flushed. “I thought we agreed never to speak of that again,” I mumbled.

“I don’t remember signing any documents to agree to that.”

“Verbal agreements are still things that exist.”

“Blow me.” She flinched at the gunshots.

I rolled over to look up at her. “And I didn’t _cry_ ,” I informed her. “Crying implies inarticulacy. I do believe I was _very_ articulate that night.”

“Fine,” she conceded, covering my face with her hand. “You babbled.”

“Babble implies meaninglessness. I was very meaningful.”

She laughed. “ _Liar_!” She pouted playfully. “I will push you off if you don’t cut it with the backtalk, mister.”

I wrapped my arms around her waist, latching onto her tightly. “Try.”

She huffed. “That’s just unfair.” She moved her hand. “Just watch the damn movie.”

“No thanks.” I looked up at her. ‘God damn she’s pretty.’ “I like looking at you more.”

“That is equally unfair.” She went red. “That’s just—foul. I’m calling a foul.”

“What,” I beamed, “am I not allowed to compliment you, princess?”

“That, too,” she stammered, voice rising a pitch as she tried to regain her composure. I always loved how cute she got when she was flustered; made me feel better about my lack of aplomb.

“I think it’s perfectly fair,” I assured her. “You couldn’t imagine how much duress I was in when I was with you.” I broke eye contact, the statement reminding me of something. “Similar to how you feel right now, probably.”

She paused. “Hey, Donnie?” Her voice was slower, more hesitant.

“Yeah?”

She sighed. “I…” She thought better of it. “Never mind.” She shook her head. “Are you going to fall asleep?”

I let my eyelids close. “Probably,” I admitted. “I always sleep better in here.”

“That’s curious.”

I rolled over onto my stomach, getting more comfortable. “How so?”

“Logistically,” she explained, running her fingers along my shell, “it doesn’t make a ton of sense. How you act, I mean.”

“I don’t follow.” I looked up at her

“Well,” she explained with a shrug, “you don’t use me for sex.”

I blinked, not at all expecting that answer. “Huh?”

“You miss me, don’t you? In that way?” She did not look from the screen, face flushing again. “It makes sense that you would use me for more explicit activities than this. You don’t mean that you’re tired from that, so I don’t see why you’d sleep any better in here than in the company of your brothers.”

It was my turn to go red. “Look,” I objected, “I—”

“If you say you _never_ thought about it you are a _liar_.” She glanced down at me. “We both know you’re lying if you say you haven’t at least considered it.”

I paused. “You're still not her.”

“I know.”

I groaned. “Look,” I explained defensively, “I feel safe with you, alright? I feel safe with my brothers too, but it’s not the _same_ , you know?”

“I guess.”

“I just…” I sighed. “If I knew, you would know, wouldn’t you?”

“Very true.” I felt her tense again as the characters screamed at each other on-screen.

I fiddled with her shirt absently. “I like sleeping in here, though, for a lot of reasons.”

“You always slept better with me.” Her finger traced the indents in the carapace.

I nodded. “When you thought I was sleeping,” I recounted, laying my head back down, “I remember you used to do this thing where you used to sing in almost a whisper, and I always thought it was one of the most beautiful sound in the world, no matter what you sang or whether you were in key or whatever.” I stifled a yawn, pulling her closer. “And,” I continued, “if we were sleeping together, it was always nice, having you so close. You used to hold me real close— kind of like this— while you slept.”

I heard her smile. “You like being touched,” she noted.

“Like you would not believe.” My arms stayed loosely draped around her waist. “When you let me be this close to you, it always…” I swallowed the lump rising in my throat. “It always made me feel needed, you know? Like I really and truly mattered to you the way you matter to me.”

She did not say anything for a while, busy fiddling with the large hole in her jacket. “How’s your dad?”

“Well.” She felt almost real. Such a good imitation.

“I’d hope.” She chuckled. “If he wasn’t, I’d be pissed.”

“I’m not sure he’s grateful, though.” I could not quite tell if I was asleep or not. “I think he would have rather died himself. He’s had a harder time meditating, lately.”

“He’ll live.” She shifted underneath me. “He fuckin better—if he dies some stupid, avoidable death, I will personally wring his neck from the afterlife.”

“I’ll pass the message along,” I assured her wryly. Every once and a while, she would ask about that. They were not particularly personal questions, but, whether she meant it or not, questions about Master Splinter were always something of a sore spot, much to Leo’s chagrin. I would never tell them, of course, _why_ I had grown noticeably colder towards our father, but something told me they had an idea of why I found it difficult to look him in the eyes.

“Y/N?” I felt myself sit on the borderline between sleep and consciousness—I recalled, absently, that the technical term was  hypnagogia.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

She leaned down, kissing the top of my head. “I love you, too,” she promised.

‘What a stunning imitation.’  


I slipped into unconsciousness. 


	13. Hiatus (Lemme Explain)

No, I’m not abandoning the fic when it just started to get good. I’ve got personal obligations to take care of, I’m tired, and I wanna actually do things IRL besides writing fan fiction. The next chapter, therefore, will not be coming out on the 7th, but on the 21st, so I can have a couple weeks to do other things at less ungodly hours of the morning. Again, to clarify, I’m still going to finish this, so, for all the people like me who might freak out when I post the Sunday after next instead of next Sunday, worry not, for chapters will likely resume at their normal pace by then. If I feel guilty enough, I might just post a chapter anyways, but it’s anyone’s guess.

Thank you to the surprising amount of support this thing has gotten. I’m honestly surprised it’s going as well as it is, so thanks for that, y’all. If you will excuse me, I’m off to do things and then possibly die.


End file.
